Tylko jedno łóżko
by Mabeshiba
Summary: Luźna kontynuacja Euforii. Części dzieją się chronologicznie, ale każdą można czytać osobno, nie ma cliffhangerów jak w Euforii. Jak Aomine zamieszkał z Kise i ich codzienne życie. Gościnnie przewija się całe Kiseki no Sedai, to tu, to tam.
1. Prolog

_Just give me a reason_  
_To keep my heart beating_  
_Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms_  
_As the world falls apart around us_  
_All we can do is hold on, hold on_  
_Take my hand_  
_And bring me back_

_**ONE OK ROCK - The Beginning **_

Aomine leżał na łóżku i patrzył w sufit. Minęło 8 lat, 7 miesięcy, 23 dni i 48 minut od pamiętnego wypadku ze skórką od banana. Co gorsza minęły 2 miesiące, 1 dzień, 6 godzin i 5 minut od ostatniego dnia, w którym widział Kise. Ryota był zajęty swoją pracą modela, a dodatkowo uczył się do jakichś kursów na pilota, czy jeszcze gorzej. Wiadomo, że nie mógł być modelem wiecznie, więc zaczął myśleć o innej pracy. I oczywiście przecież nie mógł wybrać niczego normalnego, tylko wymyśleć sobie, że będzie latał samolotami. Żeby częściej być jeszcze dalej niż zwykle od Daikiego. Aomine nie zauważył nawet kiedy wstał i zaczął chodzić sfrustrowany po całym pokoju. Dopiero kiedy z całej siły kopnął kolanem w kamienny blat zobaczył miliony gwiazd i padł na ziemię rzeczywistość zaczęła do niego docierać. To nie tak, że Aomine się obijał. Miał swoją dorywczą pracę jako ochroniarz i jeszcze sam zaczął uczęszczać do szkoły policyjnej, czując, że inaczej Ryota go prześcignie i znowu zupełnie za sobą zostawi. Mimo że sam miał pełne ręce roboty to i tak nie potrafił tym zabić upływającego czasu. Im częściej myślał o Kise tym czas biegł coraz wolniej i wolniej, sekundy teraz stawały się dłuższe niż minuty kiedyś. W pewnym momencie zaczął się zastanawiać czy jeśli czas dla niego biegnie wolniej to jego organizm to odczuje i będzie się przez to szybciej starzał? To w sumie było martwiące, bo nie bardzo chciał być siwy. Albo łysy. Znów przestał kontrolować co robi i z frustracji zanim zauważył stał już przy lodówce, wyciągnął karton mleka i wypił wszytko jednym haustem. Potem wrócił na łóżko i zachciało mu się spać. Zapadając w sen w jego umyśle zaczęły tworzyć się już różne obrazy senne, na przykład Kise stojący przed nim cały zapłakany z testem ciążowym w ręce... Było to jednak preludium do naprawdę dziwnego snu...

Akashi był dużo wyższy niż zwykle. Ryota i Daiki nie sięgali mu nawet do pasa. Stał nad nimi i mówił "Nie zasługujecie na bycie w naszej rodzinie Teikou. Musicie odejść." Zatrzasnął za nimi drzwiami, a chwilę później zaczęły ich gonić dwa wielkie psy. Daikiemu wydawało się, że jeden to wyrośnięta wersja Tetsu 2... W każdym razie on i Ryota uciekli przed psami w jakieś krzaki. Kiedy Daiki rozejrzał się bardziej okazało się, że "dom Teikou" ze wszystkich stron otoczony jest wielkim niekończącym się lasem. - Jaaasiuuumineee, co teraaaaaz?! - zapytał Ryota pociągając Daikiego za rękaw. Aomine z miną "co ty do kurwy nędzy pierdolisz Ryota" odwrócił się w jego stronę i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Ryota ma po bokach głowy włosy związane w dwie małe kitki, a dodatkowo nosi spódniczkę. Nie pierwszy raz w sumie, przynajmniej tym razem nie chciał go umalować... - Może nakopiemy mu do d... - Aomine nie skończył myśli, bo mała Ryocia z zaciśniętymi piąstkami i entuzjastyczną miną wykrzyczała mu do ucha - Wiem! Mam tu kanapki! 10 kanapków! Możemy uciec w las i sprawdzić czy tam coś jest, a jak nie to zostawimy drogę z okruszków i będziemy mogli tu wrócić jakby co! - uśmiech blondynka rozszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, podparł piąstki na biodrach i stał dumny z siebie przed Aomine, który zupełnie nie ogarniał co się dzieje, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty kłócić się ze złotymi myślami małej Ryoci, który chwilę później kazał nazywać się Małryocią. Szli przez las, a Małryocia uparcie rzucał kolejne okruszki, aby oznaczyć drogę. Minęło może pół godziny, kiedy po przedzieraniu się przez chaszcze i mijaniu milionów podobnych do siebie drzew wstąpili na coś w rodzaju ścieżki. Wydawało się na pierwszy rzut oka, że to całkiem normalna ścieżka, ale gdy na nią wkroczyli poczuli przeszywający i paraliżujący strach. - Jasiuuumineee, wracajmy do domu, ja się boję! - w momencie, gdy Małryocia wypowiedział te słowa z krzaków wyskoczyła wielka żaba zżerajac okruszek, który Małryocia rzuciła na ścieżkę. Zaraz za nią z krzaków wyskoczył Midorima. Spojrzał na kanapki pozostałe w ręku Małroci - A więc to przez ciebie Kerosuke skakał przez pół lasu i zżerał ten chleb! Mógłby się zgubić! - zanim Aomine zdążył zapytać o drogę żaba skoczyła dalej w krzaki, a Midorima z dramatycznie wyciągniętą ręką w stronę zwierzęcia pobiegł dalej krzycząc "Kerosuukeeee!". Nie pozostało im nic innego jak iść ścieżką. Przestraszeni trzymali się za ręce i szli ścieżką. Byli coraz bardziej zmęczeni, a kanapki tylko podrażniły ich żołądki... Daiki już tracił nadzieje, a Ryota pochlipywał sobie idąc ciągnięty przez Aomine za rękę, kiedy ich oczom ukazał się niesamowity dom. Właściwie była to chatka cała ze słodyczy. Słodki zapach piernika wręcz uderzał w zmysł węchu, ozdoby domu we wszystkich kolorach Kiseki no Sedai podrażniając oczy działały również na kubki smakowe. Aomine rzucił się na chatkę i zaczął ją najzwyczajniej w świecie konsumować. - Jasiuuumineee, nie wolno jeść czyjegoś domu! - zaczął jęczeć Małryocia, ale Aomine wepchnął mu spory kawałek piernika do ust i powiedział - Nie dyskutuj, tylko żryj!- Małryocia dopiero wtedy poczuł jak bardzo jest głodny i przyłączył się do Daikiego. Kiedy tak napełniali swoje żołądki coś rzuciło na nich wielki cień. Kiedy się odwrócili ich oczom ukazała się gigantyczna niczym Buka z Muminków istota. Istota patrzyła na nich z góry, a z jej ust wydobywał się przerażający odgłos chrupania. Istota chwyciła obu za koszulki i podniosła na poziom swoich oczu. Dopiero wtedy Aomine zorientował się, że ma do czynienia z Murasakibarą w stroju wiedźmy. Murasakibara zabrał dzieci do środka chatki i zamknął w klatce. Za bardzo z nimi nie rozmawiał tylko mruczał coś sobie pod nosem i od czasu do czasu przynosił im słodycze i zmuszał do jedzenia. Sprawdzał też czy Aomine i Ryota przytyli, ale jako, że obydwaj mieli dobrą przemianę materii szło to dosyć opornie. Małryocia w końcu się wkurzył i zaczął krzyczeć do odwróconego tyłem Murasakibary.

- Nie próbuj nas zjeść! Nie uda ci się!

Głowa wielkoluda odwróciła się w ich stronę.

-Kto powiedział, że chcę was zjeść?

-Skoro nie chcesz nas zjeść to co planujesz?

-Najpierw masa, potem rzeźba.

Aomine zerwał się na równe nogi - nigdy więcej mleka przed snem. Było mu tak nieprzyjemnie po tym śnie, jednak cieszył się, że nie dotarł w śnie do momentu, w którym musieliby spalić Murasakibarę w piecu... Chociaż może jednak nadal śnił? Mieszkanie wydawało się dziwnie zadymione. Przytomna osoba otworzyłaby najpierw okno, ale wyrwany ze snu Aomine najpierw podszedł do drzwi. Pociągnął za klamkę i w ostatniej chwili udało mu się odskoczyć. Ogień i żar buchnęły przez otwarte drzwi. Aomine zdezorientowany nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale pobiegł w kierunku okna. Kiedy je otworzył zobaczył karetki, stado gapiów i strażaków. Jeden z nich chyba wołał "Ktoś tam jeszcze został!" wskazując palcem na Daikiego. Strażacy szybko rozciągnęli gumową płachtę i zaczęli krzyczeć do niego "Skacz! Teraz! Szybko". Miał im ochotę odpowiedzieć "Jestem Daiki Aomine, kurwa, a nie Daiki Ito!", ale skoczył.

Chwilę później patrzył z ulicy jak cały budynek, w którym miał mieszkanie płonął. Strażacy robili co mogli, by ugasić pożar jak najszybciej, ale budynek był na tyle stary, że ogień rozchodził się bardzo szybko. Do Aomine zaczęło docierać, że sen już się skończył, że wszystko co widzi dzieje się naprawdę. Jego świat z ostatnich kilku lat właśnie płonął, tracił rzeczy, które miały dla niego znaczenie, znikały miejsca wspaniałych wspomnień z przyjaciółmi. Nie tak dawno wypowiadał słowa "Zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść, kiedy będziesz miał dość" dając Kise klucz do swojego mieszkania. Klucz, którym chciał wyrazić tak wiele nie miał teraz już najmniejszego znaczenia. Daikiemu zaczęło się wydawać, że traci wszystko co miał, że nawet to, co wydawało mu się dotychczas trwałe właśnie znikało. Może i było to miejsce, w którym większość czasu spędzał sam, ale odkąd dał Ryocie klucz do tego mieszkania oszukiwał swoją samotność wierząc, że pewnego

dnia Kise tam przyjdzie, że ma na co czekać... Teraz nawet ta złudna nadzieja została nagle zniszczona. Aomine uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Był głupi. Jego mieszkanie i wszystko co w nim miał płonęło razem z całym budynkiem, a on nadal potrafił myśleć o tylko o sobie i Kise. Czuł to w swoim gardle, w ramionach, w końcówkach palców, nogach - załamanie nerwowe właśnie się zbliżało. Tak bardzo chciał, żeby ktoś mógł go teraz mocno uderzyć w łeb, tak, żeby stracił przytomność. Zamiast tego poczuł jak ktoś wsuwa swoją dłoń w jego dłoń i mocno ją ściska. - Chyba już czas, żebyśmy sobie razem poszukali własnego mieszkania, co? - Aomine słysząc znajomy głos poczuł dreszcze na całym ciele. Może to jednak był sen? Obrócił głowę i zobaczył jak Ryota ze zdeterminowaną miną patrzy na niego ze strachem w oczach.  
- Cóż, przynajmniej zostawiłem kapcie, patelnię i ręcznik ostatnim razem jak u ciebie byłem. - "Niech myśli, że się jakoś trzymam", pomyślał Aomine wypowiadając to zdanie i odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni Ryoty, a potem go przytulił. Nie chciał, żeby Kise widział teraz jego twarz. Zamknął oczy i myślał o tym, że samotność to oszukańcza dziwka zacierająca nam obraz rzeczywistości, że czasem ludzie przywiązując się do wspomnień, stworzonych przez siebie nadziei i rzeczy, które mają dla nich symboliczną wartość zapominają o najważniejszym. Nawet jeśli stracą to wszystko i będzie im się wydawało, że to już koniec, w rzeczywistości okaże się, że to czego najbardziej pragnęli nie zmieniło się i cała ta otoczka, którą sami utworzyli nie jest potrzebna i można ją odbudować. Kise właśnie uratował go od zupełnego odejścia od zmysłów i Aomine przyrzekł sobie po raz kolejny, że choćby nie wiem co on zawsze będzie udowadniał Kise, że blondyn nie jest sam, nawet jeśli tylko na swój ułomny sposób. Potem zaczął myśleć o tym, że skoro mają mieszkać gdzieś razem to trzeba będzie kupić łóżko. Absolutnie jedno łóżko, nie zgadzał się na dwa!


	2. Kropla i skała

_**Skała i kropla.**_  
_Jakież zamiary zuchwałe!_  
_Ty, miękka kroplo wody, chcesz wydrążyć skałę?_  
_— Rzekła twarda opoka i dumnie spojrzała_  
_Na kropelkę, co spływała._  
_Kropla nic nie odpowiada,_  
_Ale jak pada, tak pada,_  
_I stałością dokazała,_  
_Że uległa kropli skała._

_Bajki i powiastki _  
_Stanisław Jachowicz_

Aomine miał wrażenie, że wszyscy na nich patrzą. Zmarszczył brwi i rzucał każdemu możliwemu przechodniowi pełne nienawiści spojrzenie mówiące „Co się gapisz, ktoś ci pozwolił?". Miał nadzieję, że dzięki przybraniu tej maski nikt nie zauważy tego co naprawdę dzieje się w jego wnętrzu. Mentalnie Aomine czuł się jak szczęśliwe dziecko, które właśnie złapało swojego największego kraba i chciało wszystkim go pokazać skacząc z radości. Szedł środkiem miasta z Ryotą przyklejonym do jego ramienia, wszyscy się na nich oglądali i coś do siebie podszeptywali.  
- „Patrzcie się, kurwa, patrzcie" - myślał Aomine. W końcu nadeszła ta chwila, kiedy mógł pokazać całemu światu, że on też może być szczęśliwy. Mógł na chwilę zapomnieć, że Kise za chwilę znów zniknie gdzieś na kurs pilota, albo wezwą go do pracy, a on sam znowu wymyśli sobie milion kolejnych problemów.  
Aomiecchiiii, kupmy niedźwiedzia polarnego! One się mieszczą w dłoni, kiedy są małe. - blondyn zaczął jęczeć na samym środku deptaka. Daiki rzucił mu pogardliwe spojrzenie.  
Tak, oczywiście. Będziemy go trzymać na balkonie, razem z naszym smokiem.  
Aominecchi, ale my nie mamy ani balkonu, ani smoka..  
No to wielka szkoda.

Daiki nie przepadał ostatnio za zakupami, wolał zazwyczaj siedzieć w domu i nie wysuwać z niego nawet nosa, stare przyzwyczajenia, ale wychodzenie gdzieś z Ryotą było wyjątkiem. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy wyjdą na jakieś większe zakupy, żeby urządzić mieszkanie, ale to musiało jeszcze poczekać na zastrzyk gotówki. Najważniejsze było, że znaleźli mieszkanie, które im odpowiadało i nie przekraczało ich możliwości finansowych, a to, że na razie było praktycznie puste przecież nie miało znaczenia. No, ale w końcu tego dnia miała przyjść Momoi i Kuroko, więc może chociaż jakiś kaktus się u nich pojawi. Z tego powodu też wyszli na większe zakupy. Poza marketem wpadli jeszcze na chwilę do sklepu z ciuchami, bo Ryota chwalił się, że są tam czasem fajne przeceny. Daiki kupił dwa swetry za tę samą cenę, za którą Kise kupił swój jeden. Kiedy dotarli do domu popatrzyli na swoje rachunki.  
- Chyba fajniej by było jakbyśmy kupili je dla siebie nawzajem, co?  
- Zamieńmy się po prostu rachunkami i udawajmy, że tak było.  
- Pochwalimy się dzisiaj reszcie i wtedy stanie się to prawdą  
Bo wcale nie jesteśmy failami.

Chwilę później Aomine poszedł kroić składniki do sosu curry do kuchni i słyszał tylko radosne krzyki z pokoju.  
- A tutaj kupimy i postawimy takie łóżko, żebym się mógł przytulać do ściany.

Nóż przecinający marchewkę na plasterki uderzał o deskę do krojenia coraz głośniej.  
A tu potrzebne będzie takie wielkie, wielkie lustro, żebym się mógł przeglądać, jak będę wychodzić.

Trach, trach, trach.

Ryota przemieścił się do łazienki.  
Aominecchiiii...  
Nie mów mi tylko kurna, że mam spuszczać klapę czy coś w tym stylu, bo nie ręczę za siebie...

Trach, trach, trach.  
Co ty tam mamroczesz w tej kuchni? - blondyn wsunął głowę przez drzwi i zbladł. - Kreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeew!

Aomine spojrzał na swoją rękę.  
O kurwa, rzeczywiście. - przysunął rękę do twarzy. - Zajebiście głęboko, chyba trzeba to zszyć... Hahahaha...  
Aooooooooominecchiiiii, nie śmiej się z tego.  
Haha, boli kurwa.  
Aominecchiiiiiiiiiiii!

Kiedy na korytarzu większość pielęgniarek uspokajała Kise, Aomine siedział z zaciśniętymi zębami i zmarszczony patrzył jak zszywają mu rękę.  
I wiesz, on nigdy w sumie nie powiedział, że mnie kocha. Mogłam się domyślić, że chce mnie zostawić i jestem tylko etapem przejściowym... - opowiadała pielęgniarka unieruchamiająca Aomine rękę do lekarki, która mu ją zszywała.  
Trzeba było go sprawdzić. Jest tyle sposobów.

Aomine starał się nie myśleć o tym, że przeciął sobie wewnętrzną część dłoni i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, po chwili jednak żałował, że nie skoncentrował się właśnie na zakładaniu szwów. A co, jeśli z Kise jest tak samo? Jeśli zamieszkał z nim z litości po tym, gdy spaliło mu się mieszkanie i kiedy tylko nadejdzie moment, gdy Aomine stanie na nogi, a Kise się nim znudzi to się rozstaną? A może Kise właśnie przeczekuje z nim jakiś trudny okres? Czemu musiał się skaleczyć w rękę? Czemu nie mógł po prostu walnąć się w łeb, żeby coraz czarniejsze scenariusze nie napływały z prędkością światła do jego umysłu...

Zjedzmy coś na mieście, co? - zapytał Ryota, kiedy wyszli ze szpitala.- Ale masz brzydką minę.  
Ja zawsze mam brzydką minę.  
Nie bądź taki, będę cię karmił, żebyś nie nadużywał ręki.

„Bogowie, jestem takim nieskomplikowanym człowiekiem", stwierdził w duchu Aomine, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Ryota potrafił go jednak podejść na duchu na tyle, by zapomniał o wszystkim co złe.

Chwilę później jednak miał wrażenie, że cały świat jest przeciwko niemu, bo muzyka, która wydobywała się z głośników w lokalu wierciła mu coraz większą dziurę w głowie.

_I don't love you I'm just passing the time  
You could love me if I knew how to lie  
But who could love me?  
I am out of my mind  
Throw an old line out to sea  
To see if I can catch a dream_

To było dla niego zbyt wiele.  
Kurwa, nienawidzę tego świata.  
Cicho już siedź. - powiedział Ryota i wepchnął mu pałeczki z makaronem do ust. - A teraz robimy „Zakochanego kundla", tylko, że z ramenem, ale już. Nie patrz tak brzydko na mnie!

Aomine był maksymalnie skoncentrowany i zdeterminowany – wyzwanie przyjęte. Musi chociaż raz usłyszeć, że Kise go kocha.

Kiedy wrócili do domu i położyli się w futonie do spania Daiki stwierdził, że podejdzie do sprawy jak najprościej się tylko da.  
Ej, Ryota, śpisz?  
Nie, a co?  
Czy ty mnie kochasz?  
No wiesz co!

Kise odwrócił się od niego z fochem i poszedł spać.  
Tsk – Aomine już wiedział, że to nie będzie takie proste.

Od rana Daiki poganiał już po sklepach pamiętając jedną z rad daną przez panią lekarz pielęgniarce.

„Kup mu coś, czego bardzo chciał, mój mąż to jest taki, że od razu ze szczęścia powiedział, że mnie kocha". Kiedy wrócił do domu usłyszał głos dobiegający z kuchni.  
Aominecchi, gdzie ty tak łazisz od rana?

Kiedy odwrócił się w stronę śniadoskórego ten wcisnął mu w ręce coś wielkiego, białego i miękkiego.  
Chciałeś to masz, no. - Aomine stał z założonymi rękami i czekał na upragnioną reakcję.

Kise wyciągnął ręce z puchatym przedmiotem przed siebie i zobaczył, że trzyma właśnie wielką maskotkę niedźwiedzia polarnego.  
Haha, Aominecchi, czy ty aby na pewno przeciąłeś się w rękę, czy może uderzyłeś w głowę?

Aomine odwrócił wzrok i milczał. W takiej sytuacji każda reakcja oznaczałaby jego przegraną. Żeby chociaż mógł odczytać z reakcji Kise czy ten cieszy się z prezentu, czy po prostu najzwyczajniej w świecie wyśmiewa jego starania.

Kolejne podejście nastąpiło wieczorem. Daiki chciał się pospieszyć, bo następnego dnia Ryota wyjeżdżał na kolejny etap szkolenia. Siedział przy stole i popijał piwo, czekając aż blondyn wyjdzie z łazienki.  
Ej, Ryota.  
No, co znowu?  
Kocham cię.  
Um, wiem.

„Um, wiem" ?! „Um, wiem"?! Nie mogło być chociaż „Ja ciebie też" jeśli już nie „Ja też cię kocham"?! Tego już było za wiele na nerwy Daikiego! Nie kontrolując się rzucił puszką otwartego piwa w stronę Ryoty. Temu udało się odskoczyć, ale piwo rozbryzgało się mu na koszulce i spodniach. Nie wspominając już o podłodze.  
Co ty wyprawiasz debilu! Posprzątaj to natychmiast! - krzyknął wściekły Ryota wracając do łazienki zaprać ubranie i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Daiki był zły. Jednak cały świat był przeciwko niemu. Nawet oczy zaczęły mu się pocić, a zatoki zatykać jak na złość. Wbił głowę w poduszkę, tak, żeby Ryota nie widział jego twarzy. Co, gdyby sobie MYLNIE pomyślał, że Aomine płacze?

Kiedy Ryota wrócił z łazienki znów odwrócił się od niego z fochem i poszedł spać. Kiedy oboje jednak zasnęli ich ciała rzucające się we śnie i tak przyciągały się do siebie. Rano obudzili się mocno przytuleni.

Kiedy Ryota wychodził z domu, Aomine stał w drzwiach z miną zbitego psa.  
Nie jedź. - tylko to potrafił teraz powiedzieć.  
Przecież wrócę, głuptasie! Kocham cię, pa! - Ryota szybko pocałował Daikiego w czoło i wyszedł.

Pod Daikim ugięły się nogi. Ryota rzucił to „kocham cię" niby tak zwyczajnie, ale Aomine w końcu pierwszy raz to od niego usłyszał. Nareszcie. Był taki szczęśliwy, że mógłby góry przenosić. Szkoda, że chyba zachorował, bo strasznie bolała go klatka piersiowa, zatoki się zatykały, a oczy łzawiły na podłogę jakby jakaś ulewa.

Ryota otworzył drzwi do domu i zobaczył siebie. A raczej swoje odbicie w lustrze. Właściwie dom był pełen różnych rzeczy. Rzeczy, o których kiedyś gdzieś wspominał. Ściągnął buty i zajrzał do pokoju. Przy ścianie stało łóżko. to, które mu się tak bardzo kiedyś podobało. Co prawda było podejrzanie węższe niż tamto, które wcześniej widział, ale nieważne. Poczuł za sobą obecność Daikiego.  
I co, podoba się?  
Chyba cię pogibało, Aominecchi.  
Chyba tak.

Daiki uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował blondyna.

W tamtym momencie obydwaj uważali, że są jak kropla, która sprawiła, że skała uległa.


	3. Kartka z pamiętnika

_Moją ulubioną potrawą jest smażony kurczak._

_Ach, i kurczak z sosem ankake mojej mamy._

_Ale nic nie może wygrać, ani nawet rywalizować z tobą._

_Gdybyś był posiłkiem, to mógłbym zjeść nawet _

_50 porcji donburi. Kiedy ci to powiem_

_odpowiesz pewnie "No to spróbuj"._

_Ale ja przecież mówię metaforycznie._

_No, ale jak i tak powiesz, to zrobię to. _

_Bo jestem mężczyzną, bo w Furano jest zimno,_

_bo cię kocham._

_Bo chcę byś zrozumiał mnie chociaż trochę._

_A właśnie, nie miałem nic dziwnego na myśli_

_mówiąc, że cię zjem, więc_

_nie nienawidź mnie za to, dobrze?_

RADWIMPS - Iin desu ka

_Ryota_

Aomineechi miał dzisiaj jakieś treningi w szkole policyjnej. Wrócił zmęczony i zasnął przede mną. Leży właśnie obok mnie, z otwartą japą, ślina mu cieknie z ust. O, już nie, przewrócił się na plecy i zaczął mamrotać coś o cyckach. Pewnie jakieś zboczeństwa mu się śnią, zresztą on nic innego w głowie nie ma. Co on tam gada? „Cycki... Cycki... Cycki...". Chyba mu się płyta zacięła. „Cycki dla Kise". Że co? Czy ja się przesłyszałem? Dlaczego dla mnie... Chyba nie chcę tego słuchać. Muszę się zaopatrzyć w zatyczki do uszu. „Cycki z kurczaka dla Kise na obiad. Kise lubi kurczaka." Nie, nie mogę, Aominecchi... Nie wytrzymam. Hahahahaha... Moja przepona... Błahahahahahaha... Płaczę.

_Daiki_

Ryota obudził mnie w środku nocy swoim śmiechem. Pewnie wyczytał coś w telefonie, albo obejrzał coś ciekawego na tablecie. Zajebisty atak śmiechu. Ze mną się tak nigdy nie śmieje, przepraszam, że jestem tak mało interesujący, kurwa. Beznadziejnie nudny i wkurzający, tak to ja. Ciekawe co albo kto go tak rozśmieszył? Zapytałem go, ale pokręcił głową tonąc w napadzie histerycznego śmiechu. Nawet pogadać ze mną o tym nie chce, no wybacz. Chociaż tak naprawdę jestem prostym człowiekiem. Uwielbiam jak się tak śmieje. Mogę tego słuchać bez przerwy, od razu i mnie się robi lepiej. Mmmmmm, chyba mi za dobrze. Pewnie mam teraz minę jak debil. Pierdolnę go poduszką, tak dla niepoznaki. Niech se nie myśli.

_Ryota_

Aominecchi się wkurzył, że się z niego nabijam i walnął mnie poduszką. Foch jak małe dziecko. Uspokoiłem się trochę i powiedziałem, że idziemy spać. Jutro, a właściwie już dzisiaj z samego rana mam mieć sesję zdjęciową do jakiegoś magazynu. Aominecchi coś mruknął, wyciągnął ręce i przytulił się do mnie. W razie czego raczyłem mu przypomnieć, że jutro z samego rana muszę być w pełnej formie na nogach. Odpowiedział mi, że spanie we dwoje i przytulanie się w łóżku obniża poziom hormonu stresu i białek odpowiedzialnych za stany zapalne i że właśnie przytula się do mnie dla mojego dobra. On tak zawsze, nie wiadomo kiedy wyskoczy z czymś co sobie gdzieś przeczytał, albo gdzie sobie pomyślał. Nigdy nie odgadnę co mu siedzi w głowie.

_Daiki_

Jak już będę policjantem to dadzą mi służbowe kajdanki. A jak je dostanę, to będę mógł trochę się z Ryotą zabawić. Mmm, tak, muszę się bardzo starać.

_Daiki_

Ryota wyszedł rano na sesję zdjęciową. Ja po wczorajszych zajęciach mam wolne, praca dorywcza dopiero jutro. Wyszedłem kupić coś na obiad, może coś z kurczakiem? Ryota lubi kurczaka. Momoi ostatnio napierdalała się, że zmieniam się w dobrą żonę. Niech spierdala do swoich cycków. Ryota też mi gotuje czasem, to przecież normalne. Znaczy, śniadanie mi ostatnio do łóżka przyniósł na przykład. Nie wiem co by ta Momoi chciała, żebym był jakimś ułomem przypalającym wodę? Atsushi jest cukiernikiem, Kagami też nieźle gotuje, a jakoś nikt im nie robi przytyków. O co w ogóle chodzi tym ludziom? Kasjerka też się na mnie gapi. Zapytałem jej czy ma jakiś problem, to się spłoszyła. Trzeba mnie było nie oceniać w swojej głowie. Teraz do księgarni. Trzeba sprawdzić czy są jakieś nowe magazyny z zdjęciami Ryoty. Mam już takie przyzwyczajenie z tamtych czasów, kiedy nie mieliśmy kontaktów, że zawsze sprawdzam, czy nie ma nic nowego na jego temat w gazetach. Potem je kupuje, przynoszę do domu i mówię mu, że zbieram te artykuły i sesje zdjęciowe dla niego, na pamiątkę. Niestety nic nowego. Ale skoro już tu jestem, to wezmę pierwszą lepszą gazetę z cycatą babą i pójdę z nią na stoisko z mangami. Ostatnio odkryłem te mangi, co na nie mówią BL. Ja pierdolę, co te baby co to rysują nie wymyślą, ale z drugiej strony bohaterowie często boją się tego samego co ja i mają podobne problemy. A poza tym, tak edukacyjnie trochę. Bogowie, co ja otworzyłem, o kurwa. Fuj, jaki kosmos, co te baby mają kurwa we łbach. Ja bym to zrobił lepiej i nie mam tu na myśli rysowania.

_Ryota_

Sesja zdjęciowa jest męcząca. Lubię modeling, ale powoli robię się na to za stary. Chciałbym zdać w końcu ten egzamin państwowy na pilota i zdobyć gdzieś pracę. Nie można mieć chyba wszystkiego, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. I ja i Aominecchi staramy się jak możemy, musimy dawać z siebie wszystko. Swoją drogą ciekawe czy już wstał? Pewnie dalej leży w łóżku i nienawidzi całego świata, często tak robi. Zupełnie go czasem nie ogarniam. To zdecydowanie nie jest ten Aominecchi, którego znam z liceum. Ale ja pewnie też się zmieniłem. Tylko mi się wydaje, że ciągle jestem taki sam. W sumie w gimnazjum ja i Aominecchi świetnie się dogadywaliśmy. Teraz też świetnie nam razem, mimo wszystko. Ale pewnie jakbym w gimnazjum spotkał Aominecchiego z teraz, to byśmy się nie polubili. Więc jednak musiałem się zmienić. Ciekawe czy byliśmy gorsi wtedy, czy jesteśmy teraz? No nic, nieważne, pracujemy dalej.

_Daiki_

A co jeśli Ryocie to nie będzie smakować? Albo nie będzie chciał nic zjeść, bo już z kimś był na obiedzie po pracy? Ale z kim? Kto mógłby go zabrać? Menadżerka? Jakaś asystentka? Modelka, albo model z jego agencji. A może umówił się z kimś zupełnie innym? Ale z kim mógłby się umówić... Z kim się umówił? Zadzwonić do niego? Powinienem do niego zadzwonić? A co jak pomyśli, że jestem natrętem i przeszkadzam mu pracy, spotka się z tą osobą i będzie jej opowiadał jak ze mną jest źle i niedobrze? Ale jaką osobą? Ja pierdolę, ogarnij się człowieku, nawet nie wiesz o kogo jesteś zazdrosny. Zazdrość. Obrzydlistwo jedne, to chyba jedno z najbardziej podłych uczuć jakiego człowiek może doświadczyć, okrutnie wyniszcza. Tylko ta osoba, o którą jesteśmy zazdrośni ma powód do radości. Nie, myśli, nie biegnijcie dalej. Nie, nie, nie!

_Ryota_

Kiedy wszedłem do domu poczułem przyjemny zapach. Zajrzałem do kuchni i zobaczyłem Aomine z woreczkiem lodu na głowie. Westchnąłem. Co on sobie znowu zrobił? Chodząca samodestrukcja. Kiedy się go o to zapytałem nie chciał odpowiedzieć. W końcu przyznał się, że za dużo myślał i przywalił sobie patelnią w łeb, bo lepiej zapobiegać niż leczyć, a zapomniał, że to boli. A pierdolę, czasami nie mam na niego siły. Najgorzej, że chyba mi niedobrze. Rano wypiłem tylko ohydną kawę z automatu, to dlatego. Chyba zanim przeprowadzę poważną rozmowę z Aomine będę musiał porozmawiać sobie z kiblem.

_Daiki_

Ryota wymiotował. Powiedział, że to przez to, że nie jadł śniadania i wypił jakąś paskudną kawę z automatu. Co, jeśli to nieprawda? Może zachorował, albo doprowadziłem go do nerwicy? Co jeśli to moja wina? …. Dżizas, on przecież może być w ciąży?! A, nie, rzeczywiście, no tak. Ja pierdolę, nie ogarniam.


	4. Pokolenie Cuduff

- Co ty tu robisz, Shintaro? - kiedy Aomine wkroczył do pokoju, w którym mieli mu wyciągnąć szwy zobaczył wysokiego zielonowłosego okularnika pijącego kawę.

- Zostałem tu lekarzem stażystą. - Midorima odstawił kubek. - Co znowu sobie zrobiłeś? Jak zwykle siejesz destrukcję, jak nie na innych, to na sobie. Pielęgniarka chyba gdzieś wyszła, daj, ściągnę ci te szwy.

Midorima miesiąc temu wrócił ze stypendium we Włoszech. Szybko przystosował się do realiów japońskich, jak gdyby nigdy stąd nie odleciał i zaczął szukać pracy. Aomine słyszał, że Midorima tak nieźle sobie radził dzięki wsparciu Takao, kumpla ze swojej starej drużyny. Jak wieść niosła nawet mieszkali razem, bo podobno łatwiej w ten sposób było im funkcjonować. Aomine wiedział jednak, że nie o to chodziło. Shintaro zawsze był dziwny, rozpoczynając od wiary w horoskopy i noszenia ze sobą szczęśliwych przedmiotów, nieważne jak obciachowe by były, przez jego różową komórkę, aż po nadmierną dbałość o swoje dłonie i polerowanie paznokci. Dodatkowo, z tego co Daiki pamiętał, Midorima już za czasów licealnych zmuszał Takao do robienia różnych dziwnych rzeczy, a poza tym nie rozstawali się na krok. Akurat w przypadku Shintaro nigdy nie miał wątpliwości, że on może być...

- Wieść niesie, że zamieszkałeś z Kise. - Midorima przerwał przemyślenia Daikiego.

„No świetnie, teraz urządzimy sobie pogadankę dwóch pedałów" - automatycznie pomyślał Daiki i niewiele się pomylił. Przez chwilę, patrząc na kolejki, kiedy rozmawiali na izbie przyjęć, można by pomyśleć, że szpital przeniósł się w polskie realia.

- Mieszkam z nim po diable. Ciągle gdzieś wyjeżdża, nie ma go, a jak wraca to jest taki zmęczony, że nie da się z nim... ten, gadać. Chciałbym jakoś mu pomóc, ale to przecież jego własny wybór i nikt go do niczego nie zmusza, robi to dla siebie. - wpadł w końcu w monolog Daiki. - Najgorsze, że jak go nie ma, to odchodzę od zmysłów. Nie wiem co by było gorsze. Czy to, że siedziałby tam nieszczęśliwy, albo zdołowany, a ja nie mógłbym mu pomóc? A może to, że siedziałby tam szczęśliwy i zadowolony z życia, życia beze mnie, co oznaczałoby, że wcale nie jestem mu do szczęścia potrzebny. Rozumiesz to, prawda?

- Nie. Czy coś.

- Jeb się.

Kiedy Daiki wrócił do domu, zastanawiał się co on właściwie pierdolił. Nie skłamał, ale ujmowanie uczuć w słowa sprawiało, że czuł się żałośnie, jakby był jakąś chorą nastolatką na menopauzie. Chwila, nastolatki nie mają menopauzy. To chyba był dobry moment, żeby położyć się spać.

- Ryota, gdzie ty jesteś jak ja tu cię kocham. – westchnął i spróbował zasnąć.

Rano obudził go telefon. Była niedziela, miał wolne, więc oczywiście Satsuki musiała zadzwonić do jego drzwi, że musi zrobić ważne zakupy. Mimo upływu lat i tak zawsze chciała, żeby to on z nią łaził. Chyba jej to zostało z czasów, kiedy bawił się w hikikomori, ale dziś nie było z nią Tetsu, bo podobno był zajęty czymś innym. Zresztą on jakoś zdążył się zorientować, że Daikiego z domu już wyciągać na siłę nie trzeba.

- To nie tak, że nie masz innych znajomych. Możesz się nimi zająć, nie musisz cały czas być z Kise. - Satsuki zaczęła w drodze swój monolog.

Daiki nie chciał wiedzieć, gdzie jej monolog zabrnie. Może i chciała go właśnie pocieszyć, ale kiedy usłyszał, że Kise nie jest mu zawsze potrzebny to coś się w nim zbuntowało. I co z tego, że był samodzielny i dałby sobie radę sam, jak twierdzi Satsuki? Właśnie dlatego, że był samodzielny wiedział czego chciał. A życie bez Kise nie było opcją. Nie chciał szukać jakiegoś połowicznego szczęścia gdzie indziej. Ze wszystkich możliwości jakie dawałby mu świat zawsze wybierałby bycie z Ryotą. Blondyn był jego punktem zaczepienia, czymś, czego szukał gdy wszystko się waliło. Gdy był na skraju wyczerpania, w momencie gdy widział Ryotę, upewniało go to, że rzeczywistość, w którą wierzy naprawdę istnieje. Nawet, gdyby powiedział Satsuki co czuł to znowu nie potrafiłby tego ubrać w słowa. Miał już dość szukania zrozumienia u innych ludzi, chociaż tego chciał. Im bardziej jednak próbował, tym było gorzej. Kiedy chciał polegać tylko na samym sobie i uważał, że tylko on może siebie samego pokonać, to było źle i wszyscy mięli z tym jakieś problemy. Teraz, jak zrozumiał, że jego uczucia wobec Kise nigdy się nie zmienią i zawsze będzie od niego zależny emocjonalnie to też mu wciskają, że wcale tak nie jest. Kurna, był już dużym chłopcem i chyba na tyle siebie znał! Nie chciał się już tłumaczyć, nie chciał dyskutować, nie chciał tego wszystkiego słuchać. Po prostu upuścił zakupy na ziemię, a cytryny zaczęły turlać się po ulicy niczym w jakimś serialu Fuji TV.

- Chyba się zamyśliłem.- skomentował Daiki chłodnym tonem i zaczął podnosić zakupy z ulicy.

- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie? Co znowu tym razem? - Satsuki nie wiedziała czemu Aomine znowu się zdenerwował. Pewnie jak zwykle usłyszał coś, przekręcił, a jego umysł zrobił całą resztę za niego. Zawsze był problematycznym wredotą, ale wraz z upływem lat coraz ciężej było za nim nadążyć.

- Agh, wolałam jak byliśmy w szkole! Tęsknię za tymi czasami.

- Hmm – mruknął Daiki z przekorą. - Lubiłem siebie wtedy, ale teraz to bym z sobą z tamtych lat po prostu nie wytrzymał. Nie trawię tej całej gimbazy.  
- Nie mów, że czasy Kiseki no Sedai ci się nie podobały, co?

- Nie chodzi mi o wspomnienia! Ty byś wytrzymała z sobą z tamtych lat?

- To chyba oczywiste! Jestem super. Nie chciałbyś mieć takich dwóch Momoi? - Satsuki uśmiechnęła się do niego i przysunęła bliżej.

- Nie gadam z tobą. Ja pierdolę.

- A mówiłam ci, że Tetsu z Kagamim przyjdą cię dzisiaj odwiedzić?

- No cześć. - przywitał się Kagami. Kuroko przyprowadził go, żeby obejrzał nowe mieszkanie Daikiego i Ryoty. Kagami jako jedyny poświęcił się karierze koszykarskiej i przez jakiś czas grał w drużynach profesjonalnych w Ameryce. Z okazji nowego sezonu koszykarskiego postanowił jednak na jakiś czas wrócić do Japonii. Tetsu dodatkowo namówił Taigę na prowadzenie lekcji angielskiego w przedszkolu, w którym on sam pracował. Aomine widział oczyma wyobraźni jak bardzo „szczęśliwy" musiał być haburgerożerca, kiedy Tetsu w specyficzny dla siebie, zrównoważony sposób naciskał na swojego przyjaciela.

Z Kagamim nigdy nie było wiadomo, gdzie go zaraz wywieje, jakby mu się bardzo spieszyło do tego, by dalej się rozwijać. Tyle, że jego pomysły na to jak i gdzie się rozwijać zaskakiwały czasem wszystkich. Tetsu w sumie był równie niesamowity. Podczas gdy inni próbowali ruszyć dalej, zmienić się, czy rozwinąć w różny sposób i kombinowali jak to zrobić, jemu przyszło to jakby naturalnie. Po prostu szedł jakby dalej, nie odcinając się od swojej przeszłości, nie rozpoczynając nowego etapu w życiu. Po liceum też jakoś naturalnie został panem przedszkolanką, jakby to zawsze było mu przeznaczone. W momencie, gdy droga innych, nawet tych najsilniejszych wyglądała jak pchanie kamienia pod górę, wydawało się, że droga Tetsu, choć nieco wyboista i kręta, biegnie delikatnie pochylona w dół, tak, by kamień toczył się sam. I Taiga, i Tetsu zawsze robili pewne wrażenie na Daikim i go zaskakiwali, dlatego lubił z nimi przebywać. Zwłaszcza, kiedy przychodzili razem. Tetsu przerzucał wtedy ciężar swojego wrodzonego sarkazmu i ironii na Kagamiego, dzięki czemu nie pojeżdżał po Aomine jak zwykle. Nikt już nie miał do Tetsu pretensji o jego docinki, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie robi tego ze złośliwości, tylko samo z siebie tak wychodzi. Kagami też pewnie tak myślał, ale i tak się wkurzał za każdym razem, kiedy Tetsu mu jakoś dopiekał. Zresztą Daiki też tak reagował.

Następnego dnia Daiki postanowił kupić ciastka na powrót Ryoty. Po zajęciach w szkole policyjnej zajrzał do cukierni prowadzonej przez Atsushiego. Na szczęście była ona po drodze między uczelnią Aomine, a domem, więc mógł tam wpaść przy okazji. Kiedy otworzył drzwi cukierni, poczuł okropny chłód w drzwiach. Chłód, który z każdym kolejnym krokiem w stronę lady chłód jakby gęstniał i emanował jakąś przygnębiającą energią.

- Oi! - krzyknął Daiki stojąc przy wystawie ciastek. W jednym z kątów pomieszczenia poruszyła się ubrana na biało postać, wydzielająca paraliżującą energię. Postać podniosła się, a długie włosy opadające na twarz w połączeniu z całokształtem istoty przywodziła na myśl postać z horroru. Postać ciężkim krokiem przywlekła swoje ciało w stronę lady.

- Bwwwww. - zajęczał wręcz Murasakibara, gdy zobaczył Aomine.

Daiki widząc Atsushiego w takim stanie miał ochotę uciec z cukierni, ale coś paraliżowało jego ruchy. Mógłby po prostu kupić ciastka i wyjść, ale czuł, że gdyby to zrobił, ciastka okazałyby się zatrute.

- Co się stało? - zapytał w końcu wysokiego cukiernika.

- Bwwww, Seijiuro bierze udział w finałach shogi, a ja tu muszę siedzieć, bwwww.

- Chciałbyś tam iść?

Oczy Murasakibary zapaliły się. Nagle otaczająca ich atmosfera zupełnie się zmieniła. Aomine miał wrażenie, że zaraz zaczną tam latać motylki i śpiewać ptaszki.

- Naprawdę popilnujesz mi cukierni? Dzięki! - Atsushi zniknął już za drzwiami cukierni, a Aomine patrzył jak jego biegnąca sylwetka znika w oddali.

Aomine zdążył przyjść do domu niecałe pół godziny przed Kise. Ryota wrócił do domu kompletnie przybity. Rzucił torbę, zaczął kląć, łazić po domu i wszystkim się denerwować. Aomine aż się sam zestresował i biegał cały czas za Kise. Podał mu kolację i nawet zrobił masaż pleców. W końcu wydobył z blondyna informacje, że ten jest wkurzony, bo zepsuł się jakiś samolot kazali im odrabiać dodatkowe zajęcia i musiał wracać na prektyki już za 3 dni. W końcu stwierdził, że jest zmęczony, burknął coś, żeby Aomine dał mu spokój i poszedł spać. Aomine położył się obok Ryoty. Starał się, ale nie potrafił mu pomóc. Czy Ryota był po prostu przemęczony i musiał się wyspać? Nie, to było zbyt proste i logiczne, by mogło się okazać prawdą. Jutro musiał się bardziej postarać. Nie chciał, by nadszedł dzień, w którym stanie się dla niego bezużyteczny i niepotrzebny. Nagle go oświeciło.

- A może musi być równowaga w przyrodzie?

- Co ty tam bełkoczesz Aominecchi, śpij!

Był szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwy, że Ryota był przy nim. Może nie mógł się przydać Kise dlatego, że przez cały ten czas, gdy blondyna nie było on sam się zamartwiał? Może i powinien martwić się teraz razem z Kise, ale przede wszystkim musiał się naładować. Żeby dalej żyć, żeby przetrzymać to, co go czeka. Nie wytrzymałby, gdyby nadal się zamęczał – musiał wykorzystać chwilę, w której Ryota był przy nim. Dlatego będzie się po prostu cieszyć, będzie szczęśliwy, że Ryota jest obok niego tu i teraz, chociaż na chwilę. To jedyny egoizm z jego strony, na który sobie teraz pozwoli. Przytulił się mocno do odwróconego tyłem Kise. Za to, że wykorzysta go do bycia egoistycznie szczęśliwym...

- Przepraszam.

- Za co ty mnie znowu przepraszasz? Jak chcesz się przytulić, to wymyśl coś lepszego, albo w ogóle nie myśl. - wymamrotał blondyn na dobranoc.


	5. Moe sugiru!

Kise stał przed gablotą sklepu, zbyt skoncentrowany, by posądzić go o wpatrywanie się we własne oblicze. Przyjechał do domu tylko na 3 dni, bo Dreamlinery, samoloty na których mieli pracować i poznawać na praktykach, jako najnowszy wynalazek technologii lotniczej, jeden po drugim przestawały działać. W tym prototyp, który był przeznaczony na ćwiczenia na jego studiach. Przez ten niespodziewany wypadek trzeba było wszystko zreorganizować i stracone zajęcia odrobić. Oznaczało to nie mniej, nie więcej jak tylko mniej dni w domu. Najgorzej. Nawet nie miał przez to czasu cieszyć się z kilku wolnych chwil w domu. Na dodatek tego dnia były urodziny Daikiego, a on nie miał czasu nawet pomyśleć o prezencie przez ten cały nawał pracy. Śniadoskóry co prawda zawsze udawał, że nie obchodzi go dostawanie prezentów i tym podobne rzeczy, ale Ryota nie mógł zagwarantować co urodzi się w głowie tego świra. A zresztą chciał mu coś dać i tak, ale na ostatnią chwilę było dosyć ciężko. Nie dane mu jednak było się długo zastanawiać. Nagle poczuł jak ktoś chwyta go za ręce i kładzie gazę z dziwnie śmierdzącym płynem na jego twarz. Nagle cały świat zaczął się rozmazywać, a wkrótce wszystko było już jedną wielką czarną plamą. Zanim stracił również i fonię przeszło mu przez myśl, że właśnie zostaje porwany i okaże się, że jest bohaterem jakiejś powieści kryminalnej. A wspaniały pan policjant A Aominecchi uratuje go z rąk oprawców. Taak, gdyby życie było tak proste...

Kiedy Kise zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność wydawało mu się, że siedzi związany kolorowymi wstążkami w jakimś otwartym pudle. Chociaż może mu się to wszystko tylko wydawało, nie wszystko było do końca jasne. Jeszcze widział wszystkie gwiazdy i wychylającą się zza krawędzi pudełka głowę Kuroko. Zaraz, chwileczkę.

- Chyba się obudził.

- Nie za wcześnie?!

- Midorima, coś ty przyniósł z tego szpitala?! Płyn do mycia podłóg? Nie miałeś czegoś mocniejszego?

- Płyn do dezynfekcji podłóg jest u nas mocniejszy niż to, ale mógłby mu zaszkodzić czy coś.

- A jak go przydusimy jeszcze trochę?

- Na pewno mu się nic nie stanie.

- Nie byłbym tego pewien, czy coś.

Głosy słyszane przez Ryotę mieszały mu się z kolorami tasiemek, którymi był obwiązany. Zaczął sobie nawet dopasowywać głos do każdego koloru, hehe. Czyjaś ręka położyła chusteczkę na jego twarzy i blondyn znów odpłynął.

Aomine pił poranną herbatę kiedy usłyszał jakieś odgłosy zza drzwi frontowych. Trzaski, a w miarę gdy zbliżał się do drzwi i szepty... ale zanim dotarł do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek i wszystko ucichło. Kiedy otworzył drzwi i rozejrzał się nie zobaczył nikogo, chociaż miał wrażenie, że nie jest sam. Pod jego nogami stała jakaś dosyć sporych gabarytów paczka z napisem „wszystkiego najlepszego", która po chwili zaczęła delikatnie się poruszać.

„Chyba nie zamówił mi na urodziny prawdziwego niedźwiedzia" - pomyślał Daiki i ostrożnie zaczął otwierać paczkę.

- O kurwa – wymsknęło się Daikiemu, kiedy przy otwieraniu zobaczył przewiązane tasiemkami stopy. Pięknie, jakiegoś trupa z groźbami mu tu przysłali. A nawet nie zaczął pracować w policji. Szybko otworzył całą paczkę i zobaczył odzyskującego właśnie przytomność Kise. Blondyn miał łzy w oczach.

- Aominecchi, ratuj mnie! - blondyn wpadł mu w ramiona i mocno się przytulił.

Kto mu to zrobił? Dlaczego? Co ma teraz zrobić? Kogo zajebać? Aomine miał sto myśli na sekundę. Na całe nieszczęście już po kilku sekundach Pokolenie Cudów wraz z towarzystwem w postaci Kagamiego i Takao wyskoczyło zza muru z krzykiem „WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO!".

Takao trzymał woreczek z lodem przy policzku Midorimy. Biedny Shintaro poszedł na pierwszy ogień zanim Aomine udało się opanować atak furii. Daiki siedział nadal ostro wkurwiony na kanapie.

- Ja pierdolę, dorośli ludzie.  
Kise dochodził do siebie siedząc obok i popijając mocną kawę. On sam nie wiedział, czy ma być zły, czy rozbawiony. Czuł się jeszcze skołowany, a poza tym wkurw Aomine zawsze był taki zabawny, a dodatkowo tym razem wynikał z troski o blondyna, więc nawet mu to odpowiadało.

- Nie wygłupiaj się Aomine, przecież to najlepszy prezent jaki mógłbyś dostać. - wyrwała się jak zwykle śmiało Momoi, myśląc chyba, że jej zderzaki są w stanie ją ochronić. Ale chyba nie były. Aomine miał na końcu języka milion przekleństw i już widział oczyma wyobraźni jak łamie komuś kark, ale poczuł na sobie wzrok Kise. Miał wrażenie, że blondyn oczekuje jakiejś reakcji ze strony Aomine na to, co właśnie powiedziała Satsuki i każda odpowiedź i czyn mogłyby okazać się błędem.  
- Nno... dobra, niech wam będzie. Odpierdolcie się już. - zaczerwieniony po same uszy Daiki rzucił szybko okiem na zaskoczonego Kise i zaczął oglądać sufit. Patrzył na ślady krwi po tych pieprzonych komarach, które go ostatnio pogryzły, ale pokonał je techniką rzutu w krwiopijcę na odległość, z której nawet Midorima byłby dumny. Starał się na nich skoncentrować najbardziej, żeby nie słyszeć jak Pokolenie Cudów i spółka dalej się z niego napierdalają. Nie widział także reakcji Kise.

I tak siedziały sobie na kanapie dwa buraki.

Niestety chwila nieuwagi sporo go kosztowała. Kiedy usłyszał „Teraz się zemszczę, czy coś" Midorimy było już za późno. Okularnik stał nad nim z jakimś dziwnym pistoletem, a Kagami i Murasakibara chwycili go pod ramiona. Takao złapał go za głowę, by się nie wiercił. Kilka sekund, wystarczających, by Aomine wyrzucił z siebie milion przekleństw wystarczało też, by Midorima zdążył przebić mu ucho.

- To twój drugi prezent! Bo wiecie, pierścionki to tak trochę zbyt oklepane, a poza tym powinniście je kupić sami, więc wymyśliliśmy to – kiedy Momoi wyjaśniała, Kuroko wyciągnął żółty kolczyk, bardzo podobny do tego, który nosił Kise i założył Aomine na ucho.

Kiedy już wszyscy puścili Aomine i zostawili go w spokoju, ten cały płonął ze wstydu. Ja pierdolę, coś tak obciachowego, trywialnego i w ogóle oklepany motyw... Na pewno nie wymyślili mu tego prezentu na trzeźwo. Tak BARZO był zawstydzony. Do momentu. Spojrzał na Kise i zobaczył jak blondynowi błyszczą oczy. Trzymał dłonie splecione ze sobą, jak do modlitwy i potocznie mówiąc sparklił.  
- T...To... TO JEEEST BYYYYYYYYT MOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - krzyk Ryoty rozbrzmiał chyba na całe sąsiedztwo, a sam blondyn fiknął koziołka do tyłu, dostał krwotoku z nosa i zemdlał.


	6. Sekret Aomine

Aomine obudził się z tym najbardziej mieszanym uczuciem na świecie – uczuciem zrobienia kroku naprzód, które bezczelnie i bez pytania przychodziło z zaskoczenia. Było to dużo mniej przyjemnym uczuciem niż wynikałoby to z ogólnego wydźwięku słów „robienie kroku naprzód" w ustach większości ludzi. Nigdy nie wiadomo czy zyski będą większe od strat i ile ważnych rzeczy zostawi się za sobą. Podjęcie ryzyka, które może się nie opłacić nigdy nie jest przyjemne, kiedy nie jest przemyślane. Albo gdy nadchodzi z Nienacka. Chyba, że jest się kimś, kto uwielbia hazard.

- Agh, nie byłem przygotowany na hazard! – Aomine podniósł się i próbował otrząsnąć z tego uczucia, jak gdyby ruch jego ciała miał sprawić, że to uczucie minie.

Kise pijący w tym czasie herbatę w kuchni zakrztusił się słysząc słowa Aomine. Uznał, że może się przesłyszał, dlatego zajrzał do pokoju, by się upewnić.

- C-coś ci się przyśniło, Aominecchi?

- A nie, nic.

Kise poczuł się nieco zaniepokojony. Cały czas go nie było przez kolejne szkolenia i nie do końca wiedział co Aomine robi tu sam. Do tej pory nie podejrzewał niczego dziwnego, bo też niczego takiego się po Daikim nie spodziewał. Może tym razem nie było powodów do niepokoju, Aominecchi i hazard? Nie, to nie było możliwe. Chociaż sport jest trochę jak hazard, może z braku koszykówki… Nie, niemożliwe…

Aomine przeciągnął się i zapytał

- Która jest właściwie godzina?

- O, cholera.

Ryota zamknął za sobą drzwi, wybiegając z mieszkania z torbą podróżną w ręku. I tak Daiki znów został sam. Usiadł po turecku na podłodze, wyciągnął ramiona w górę, westchnął i zamknął oczy. Pozwolił sobie urządzić wędrówkę po swoich wspomnieniach. Najpierw szukał momentu, w którym po raz pierwszy zakochał się w tym, kogo dziś kochał każdego dnia od nowa.

Tamtego dnia był zupełnie niewyspany, zrobił sobie do rana maraton dram z Horikitą Mai, a kiedy skończył, okazało się, że to już pora na poranny trening. Treningi stawały się coraz ciekawsze, Tetsu krok po kroku stawał się lepszy, a całkiem niedawno do drużyny doszedł nowy członek, który zaczął przyciągać na mecze i treningi tuziny mniej i bardziej cycatych dziewczyn. Aomine wlókł swoje ciało do szkoły nie zasypiając tylko dzięki skrzeczącej coś w drodze Satsuki. Przebrał się w strój, wszedł na salę, znalazł sobie kąt, w którym przykucnął. Wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, zawiesił między nimi głowę i zamknął oczy. W pewnym momencie poczuł ciepły dotyk na swojej ręce. Czyjeś palce przesuwały się od jego łokcia aż do nadgarstka. Zanim otworzył oczy chwycił czyjąś dłoń i pociągnął do siebie czyjeś ciało. Twarz Kise była bardzo blisko.

- Co ty robisz?

- Aominecchi, przepraszam. Twoja skóra jest taka ciemna, że aż sobie musiałem dotknąć.

Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy to już wtedy, czy jeszcze nie, ale od tamtego dnia Daiki coraz częściej obserwował Kise. Zwłaszcza, gdy ten był z dziewczyną, czuł przenikliwe uczucie zazdrości. Wmawiał sobie, że po prostu sam chciałby być szczęśliwy i też kogoś sobie znaleźć, najlepiej z wielkimi cyckami, ale to nie było to. Zazdrość sprawiła, że zaczął sobie zdawać sprawę z własnych uczuć, ale je odpychał. Co mogło mu przyjść z niespełnionej miłości? Ale im bardziej odpychał swoje uczucia, tym częściej one do niego powracały.

Teraz też, Kise znów wyjechał z domu, a Aomine próbował odepchnąć od siebie uczucie tęsknoty. Kiedy je odpychał powracało ono ze zdwojoną siłą.

Ale bywało gorzej. Tak wmawiał sobie Aomine, bo końcu należał do osób, którym ciężko było sobie przypomnieć o czymś innym niż „tu i teraz". Lata, kiedy nie miał z Kise kontaktu, kiedy miał wrażenie, że jego życie wisiało na włosku. Szukał Kise w każdej gazecie, oczekiwał na jego tweety i patrzył na niego z daleka. Codziennie milion razy zabijał i ożywiał swoje nadzieje, nie potrafiąc zobojętnieć wobec blondyna. To było straszne, kiedy po raz setny docierało wtedy do niego, że to nie było zwykłe chwilowe zakochanie, że czas nie uspokoi szału hormonów, bo fragment puzzli, którego brakowało w jego sercu miała tylko jedna osoba na świecie i tylko ta osoba cały czas go przyciągała.

Wtedy było tak blisko do tego, żeby zrobił coś głupiego. Tak bardzo się męczył nie widząc niczego, co działo się wokół niego. Jakby miał klapki na oczach nie potrafił ujrzeć ludzi wokół siebie. Widział tylko jedno oddalające się światło i nie miał już siły, by biec w jego stronę. Tamtego dnia powtarzał w głowie jedno pytanie „Czy jak się zabiję to mnie zauważysz?". Stracił trzeźwość myślenia, oddychał coraz ciężej, a w głowie kręciło mu się coraz bardziej. Wychodził do sklepu zadając sobie pytanie – w jaki sposób opuścić ten świat? Kiedy wyszedł na korytarz zobaczył jak z mieszkania, gdzie rezydowało bardzo młode małżeństwo, prawdopodobnie z wpadki, wynoszone są wszystkie rzeczy. Cóż, pewnie wyprowadzali się w jakieś lepsze miejsce zamiast mieszkać w tej dziurze. Daiki ominął wynoszących meble mężczyzn i kiedy chciał wyjść z budynku usłyszał:

- Był taki młody.

Coś kazało mu słuchać. Jego sąsiad nie żył. Wszystkie sąsiadki współczuły żonie, która przeprowadzała się do rodziców. Podobno zginął w wypadku samochodowym, nie z własnej winy, bo siedział na miejscu pasażera. Aomine cofnął się z powrotem do mieszkania. Cholera. On myślał o tym, żeby umrzeć, nieważne czy na poważnie, czy pół przytomny, tymczasem ktoś jego wieku, kto naprawdę chciał żyć właśnie umarł. To nie było fair. Od tamtej chwili w najgorszych momentach swojego życia Daiki powtarzał sobie, że tamten człowiek umarł, żeby go ocalić. Żeby mógł oprzytomnieć i żyć dalej, dla Kise.

Aomine skończył wspominać, bo przecież uczyć się na policjanta ktoś musi, a na głodniaka to się nie dało. Wyciągnął z lodówki pojemnik z jakąś sałatką, zjadł ją na szybko i wyszedł na zajęcia. Wieczorem po wszystkich ćwiczeniach wrócił wykończony. W głowie mu szumiało, serce go dziwnie piekło, a ciało stawało się coraz cięższe. To niemożliwe, żeby tak się zmęczył, bo to nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzało. Może po prostu się wyśpi i będzie mu lepiej…

- Ja pierdolę – powitał kolejny dzień Aomine. Właściwie to było coraz gorzej. Czuł się koszmarnie, jeszcze gorzej niż wczoraj, a cały świat wydawał się być przeciwko niemu. Nawet jeść mu się odechciało, a i myśleć o seksie nie miał ochoty. Nie było innej diagnozy – pieprzona depresja powróciła ze zdwojoną siłą. A myślał, że jest po wszystkim… Fakt, nie mógł powiedzieć, że się nie martwił. W końcu nie był niezastąpiony. Kise znał tylu ludzi i wszyscy na pewno go lubili, bo był zajebisty. Statystycznie rzecz ujmując na pewno były setki takich ludzi, którzy coś potrafili zrobić lepiej niż Aomine. Co jeśli Daiki rozczarował Ryotę, co jeśli nie był wystarczający? W końcu Kise cały czas nie było, może już dawno wymienił go na lepszy model… Po co w ogóle miał coś robić, po co miał się starać, skoro Kise tylko udawał, że mu zależy, by go nie urazić? Ale jeśli Kise ma go dość, to czy życie miało sens? Nie bardzo widziało się mu życie w udręce bez Kise. Już raz to przerabiał. Aomine poczuł jak od stresu sztywnieje jego całe ciało. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i zrobiło niedobrze. Chwilę później rozmawiając z toaletą, wyrzucając przy okazji zawartość swojego żołądka zastanawiał się jakim cudem ta nerwica się w nim tak ukrywała. 48 godzin później leżał raz na łóżku, raz na podłodze zastanawiając się jaki jest najlepszy sposób na samobójstwo. Nie miał się nawet ochoty ruszyć, skoro życie nie miało już sensu. No właśnie, większość sposobów na samobójstwo wymagałoby ruchu, postawił więc w końcu na śmierć głodową. W końcu i tak nie chciało mu się od dwóch dni jeść.

Drzwi do mieszkania otworzyły się.

- Aominecchi, znowu się opierdalasz!

Znajomy głos. Kise wrócił. W końcu, nareszcie. Daiki ledwo przytomny podniósł się z podłogi.

- Zrobię ci herbatę, dobrze?

Trzeźwość myślenia wróciła wraz z obecnością Kise. Myśli z ostatnich trzech dni wydawały się odległe, tak jakby należały do kogoś innego. Ryota doprowadzał jego umysł i uczucia do równowagi. Daiki go potrzebował i koniec. Tak, właśnie tak.

- Dobrze, że jesteś. – powiedział Aomine i padł na ziemię.

Kiedy otworzył oczy wszystko było dziwnie białe, a do jego ręki podpięta była kroplówka. Kise, nieco przysypiający obok niego zerwał się z drzemki.

- Yyyy?- zapytał z wielką elokwencją Daiki.

- Jakieś silne zatrucie pokarmowe. Coś ty żarł?

- Sałatkę jakąś z lodówki.

- Sprawdzałeś chociaż ile tam siedzi? Nieźle się załatwiłeś.

- Ale to kurwa dobrze, bo myślałem, że to co innego.

- Słucham?

- Nic, nieważne.

Ryota znów się zdenerwował. Był prawie pewien, że śniadoskóry coś ukrywa. Dobrze, że miał teraz kilka dni wolnego.

Kiedy wrócili do domu Ryota uważnie obserwował Daikiego. Nie było niczego podejrzanego w jego zachowaniu - aż do momentu, w którym kładli się spać. Światło było już zgaszone, ale Ryota starał się nie zasnąć przed Daikim. Nie mógł go przecież spuścić z oczu dopóki nie dowie się co Daiki przed nim ukrywa.

Daiki podniósł się.

- Aominecchi? Gdzie ty leziesz.

- Czekaj, tylko sobie zapalę.

- Aominechiii, ty palisz?!

Daiki prychnął.

- Kurwa, ale to źle zabrzmiało. Lampkę zapalę, bo nic nie widzę.

- To gdzie idziesz?

- Do kuchni, bo ja lubię się na noc napić.

- Aomineeeeeeeeeeeeecchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! 

- Wody. Bo zasycha mi w gardle.

Daiki nie miał łatwego życia. Nie potrafił rozróżnić depresji od zatrucia pokarmowego, a znowu gdy płakał z tęsknoty wydawało mu się, że to zapalenie zatok. Był środek nocy, dopiero co wrócił ze szpitala i chciał tylko zasnąć przy boku tego, którego kochał i którego obecność uspokajała go lepiej niż środki nasenne… Tymczasem ta sama osoba, która go uspokajała właśnie doprowadzała go do szału. Już pół godziny blondyn truł mu, że go zabije, zatłucze, wyprowadzi się, albo nie da mu spokoju, jeśli Aomine nie zdradzi mu tego co ukrywa. Ta ostatnia propozycja mu się co prawda podobała, ale Kise był coraz bardziej męczący i coraz bardziej wnerwiony. Aomine był zmęczony, a na dodatek nie chciał jeszcze bardziej wkurzyć blondyna. Co jeśli ten rzeczywiście chciałby go wymienić na lepszy model?

- Ale nie powiesz nikomu, prawda?

Daiki zebrał się w sobie. To był ten moment, w którym musiał się ostatecznie poniżyć, zrezygnować z całej swojej męskości i przyznać, że nie jest godzien bycia prawdziwym japońskim mężczyzną.

- Robię to tylko dla ciebie i zapamiętam sobie to poniżenie.

- No mów już!

- Ja… ja słodzę herbatę jak nikt nie patrzy. 2 łyżeczki. Albo 3 kostki. Inaczej nie wypiję.

Aomine chował się pod kołdrą ze wstydu podczas, gdy śmiech Kise budził sąsiadów.


	7. Analiza

Aomine Daiki siedział na krześle, jego głowa leżała na stole, a jego oczy patrzyły skupione w jakiś bliżej nieznany punkt na horyzoncie. W końcu westchnął, odwrócił lekko głowę w stronę stołu, tak jakby chciał się w nim utopić i wydał bliżej nieokreślony pomruk. Właśnie dokonał dogłębnej analizy samego siebie zawierającą milion myśli i wniosków. Koniec końców wydał jednak krótką, acz rzeczową opinię:  
- Jestem zjebany.

O co rozchodziło mu się tym razem?

O to, że nie potrafił się uczyć na błędach. Weźmy na przykład moment, w którym po meczu nie podał Kise dłoni. Pluł sobie potem w brodę, że tego nie zrobił. Kiedy patrzył jak inni wspierają Ryotę zamiast niego, czuł, jakby mu ktoś wbijał nóż w plecy, jeden za drugim. Mógł się nauczyć wtedy raz na zawsze, żeby się nie zastanawiać, tylko pomóc Ryocie, kiedy trzeba. Ale nie, oczywiście, że musiał być ostatnim tępakiem i rozkminiać każdą najmniejszą rzecz. Na przykład teraz, kiedy Ryota się przeziębił, ale musiał iść do pracy na sesję zdjęciową. Niby powiedział, że to nie pierwszy raz, co uspokoiło Aomine na pierwsze 10 minut, ale potem zaczął się martwić. Może powinien był go odprowadzić? Kise by się wkurzał, że zachowuje się jak dziecko i że nie potrzebuje jego pomocy. A może powinien skoczyć do apteki i przynieść mu jakieś leki do roboty… Ale to by chyba była przesada, w końcu pewnego dnia Ryota uzna, że jest zwykłym natrętem, który tylko za nim lata tam i z powrotem, próbuje na siłę niańczyć i na pewno by go znienawidził. Kiedy w końcu kilka razy przerobił sobie ten sam scenariusz w swojej głowie stwierdził, że ma dość, pierdoli to wszystko i wychodzi do apteki, bo go kurwica weźmie. Zgarnął kilka leków w aptece i wyruszył nad jezioro, przy którym odbywała się sesja. Kilka razy miał po drodze ochotę zawrócić wyobrażając sobie, jak Ryota drze się na niego, że jest pieprzonym stalkerem i chyba ma za dużo wolnego czasu. Było ciężko, ale w końcu nie od dziś wiedział, że jego wyobraźnia jest jego największym przeciwnikiem i szedł dalej. Kiedy w końcu dotarł na miejsce i podszedł bliżej do tak zwanych ''piskufanek'' zakłócających pracę ekipy, zobaczył ponad ich głowami jakichś asystentów uśmiechających się do Ryoty, podających mu herbatę i leki. Z tego co zrozumiał i wyczytał z ruchu ich warg Daiki, Ryota dziękował im, że tak o nim myślą i zastanawiał się co by bez nich zrobił. Nóż w plecy. Znowu. Zamiast od razu zebrać dupę, iść kupić leki i podrzucić je Ryocie, Daiki srał się ze wszystkim jak jakaś pieprzona zakochana nastolatka i się znów spóźnił. Mógł oczywiście podejść do Ryoty z lekami, skoro już tam był, ale nie wyglądałoby to dobrze, skoro nie był pierwszy. Wyszłoby na to, że po prostu odpatrzył od kogoś innego, bo był zazdrosny i chciał się pokazać, że on też jest super. Żałosne, jakby nie patrzeć. Znowu się czuł jakby był 100 lat za murzynami. Nic nie potrafił dobrze zrobić, nic jak trzeba. W końcu Ryota się nim zmęczy. Albo ktoś inny, kto będzie reagował szybciej, naturalniej i bez oporów podbije serce blondyna, zanim Aomine się zorientuje co z nim samym jest nie tak i tego nie naprawi. Aomine wycofując się znad jeziora zastanawiał się czy wyrzucić te lekarstwa, albo nie wcisnąć pierwszemu lepszemu przechodniowi. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że musi ogarnąć downa, a w domu leki przeziębieniowe zawsze się przydadzą i następnym razem nie byłoby tego problemu. Wysłał jeszcze smsa do Ryoty ''gambatte!'' i patrzył jak blondyn podnosi telefon, patrzy na ekran, a potem go odstawia i wstaje, żeby zacząć pracować. Żadnej odpowiedzi, żadnej reakcji, którą można by zobaczyć z daleka. Jak zwykle Aomine nie widział czy to, co robi ma jakiś efekt… Czy wymiana zwykłych codziennych słów wsparcia miała sens? Może był głupi, że dla niego miała, ale żałowałby, gdyby tego nie robił. „Itterashai'', ''Ittekimasu'', ''Okaeri'', ''Tadaima'', ''Gambatte'', „Gambarimasu" i milion innych słów, które kiedyś nie miały żadnegosensu nagle zyskały dla niego ogromną wagę. Cóż, i tak wstydził się do tego przyznać, więc nikt nie wiedział, że jest taki głupi. Ryocie też nie powiedział, to by znaczyło, że Aomine oczekiwał od niego odpowiedzi na każdą pierdołę, a przecież tak nie było, Daiki był ostatnią osobą, która chciała coś wymuszać na Ryocie. Oczywiście w granicach zdrowego rozsądku, bo niektórych pragnień nie da się powstrzymać i nie należy im się opierać. Uhm, tak, właśnie tak.

Jakoś zebrało mu się na myślenie, kurwa. Wrócił do domu, włożył lekarstwa do szafki i nagle doznał objawienia. Mógł mu przecież napisać ''Kupiłem leki, idę do ciebie". Ale nie, oczywiście musiał przeżyć swoją wewnętrzną dramę. Nosz cholera jasna, był po prostu zjebany.

Uczyli ich w szkole policyjnej jak ważna jest analiza psychologiczna….

- No to może nadszedł czas na twoją analizę psychologiczną, Aomine Daiki. – powiedział do siebie siadając przy stole w kuchni i rozpoczął kolejną wędrówkę po wspomnieniach.

_Aomine Daiki, jedynak, oskarżenie brzmi „jest zjebany". _

Mały Dai-chan zawsze lubił robale. I wszelkie stworzonka, które można było wyłowić z wody. Uwielbiał o nich czytać, kolekcjonować je, a przede wszystkim je łapać na polach i łąkach, w strumykach i stawach. Im większe tym lepiej, bo było się czym pochwalić rodzicom i przyjaciołom. Wkładał w to większość swojego wolnego czasu, sił i dawał z siebie jak najwięcej, jednak za każdym razem, kiedy przynosił je do domu, albo pokazywał dziewczynom z podwórka wszyscy na niego krzyczeli, albo piszczeli, kazali mu wyrzucać to świństwo i generalnie rzecz ujmując nikt nie rozumiał jego wysiłków. Daiki nie rozumiał czemu wszyscy tak się oburzali i nikt go nie chwalił, kiedy on tak bardzo się starał. A jako, że nie rozumiał, uznał po prostu, że ludzie są dziwni i łapał swoje robale dalej.  
W szkole podstawowej Daiki uczył się całkiem nieźle, bo rodzice ciągle wisieli mu nad głową. No, bo jak to tak, żeby jedynak nie miał dobrych ocen, jak to by wyglądało w szkole. Aomine starał się, żeby nie zawieść oczekiwań rodziców, więc umęczał się przy nauce, przynajmniej na początku. Wszystko skończyło się w momencie, kiedy dał takiemu jednemu z klasy w ryja, bo mu się należało. Wtedy mały Daiki zrozumiał, że gówno z tego, że się starał. Przynosił do domu dobre oceny, jednak zamiast go chwalić wszyscy wymagali od niego tego, żeby dalej się starał, a jak raz, jedyny raz przydzwonił imbecylowi, to było wielkie halo i obwinianie go o to, co zrobił przez kolejne milion lat. Stwierdził, że skoro tak, to będzie się męczył ze wszystkim w stopniu umiarkowanym lub w ogóle i zajął się tym co lubił czyli koszykówką. Ponieważ starania przynosiły mu szybkie efekty coraz bardziej wciągał się w to co robił… Do momentu. Do momentu, w którym zaczął zauważać, że inni przestali się starać, bo nie potrafili go dogonić. Po raz kolejny wyszło na to, że dawanie z siebie wszystkiego się nie opłaca. Koniec końców jednak wielu ludzi i wiele czynników przekonało go, że warto grać w kosza dalej i dawać z siebie jak najwięcej. Kiedy już wydawało się, że będzie dobrze, pojawiła się ta pieprzona skórka od banana na schodach, na której malowniczo się wypieprzył, a rekonwalescencja kosztowała go naprawdę sporo. I co? Jego starania skończyły się na byciu ni to freeterem, ni hikikomori, kimś kto właściwie nie musiał się starać. Problem w tym, że nie mógł tkwić w takim stanie wiecznie, chyba był istotą skonstruowaną tak, żeby ciągle upadać i podnosić się, więc na dłuższą metę takie życie też go nie satysfakcjonowało. Teraz znowu dawał z siebie 200%, bo nie chciał ryzykować ponownego upadku. Położył głowę na blacie stołu, przypomniał sobie wszystko to, co wydarzyło się odkąd zamieszkał z Kise. Koniec końców wydał jednak krótką, acz rzeczową opinię:  
- Jestem zjebany.

W jego głowie pojawiło się też pytanie – czego oczekiwał od Kise? Czy czegoś w ogóle oczekiwał? To prawda, że miłość do Kise uczyniła z niego prawie jak altruistę, gdzie „prawie jak" odgrywało najważniejszą rolę, zwłaszcza w łóżku, ale tak naprawdę chciał, żeby Kise zobaczył i docenił, że daje teraz z siebie wszystko właśnie dla niego. Zaraz, właściwie to w pierwszej kolejności powinien mieć zaufanie do Ryoty i wierzyć, że ten go widzi i, że przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu go rozumie. On sam przecież też bardzo dobrze wiedział jak Ryota bardzo się stara, jak daje z siebie 200%, w pracy, na kursie, wracając do niego do domu… Dlatego nawet gdyby Ryota miał pewnego dnia dość wszystkiego i chciał wysiąść z tej całej kolejki górskiej jakie fundowało im życie, Daiki byłby przy nim, dla niego. I nawet gdyby Ryota popełnił jakiś błąd on nigdy by go nie skreślił i nadal był przy nim.

- Może Ryota myśli tak samo o mnie, jak ja o nim? – pocieszał się mistrz dedukcji Daiki. W końcu zaufanie było jedną z najwyższych form miłości jakie mógł Ryocie ofiarować, prawda?

- Ach! Czy Ryota nie jest zbyt zajebisty, żeby mieć takie kryzysy? – Daiki postanowił się swoją kolejną wątpliwością podzielić z całym światem, a przynajmniej ze stołem, o który się opierał.

- Co mnie tam wołasz? – zawołał z drzwi wejściowych Ryota.

Aomine zerwał się na równe nogi, z całej siły uderzając biodrem o stół. Która to już godzina? Widząc prawie wszystkie gwiazdy tego świata przed oczami wyszedł do przedpokoju, by zobaczyć tę swoją, jaśniejszą od całej reszty.  
Ryota trzymając w ręku foliówkę z lekami szedł właśnie w jego stronę. Daiki zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki, złapał blondyna mocno w pasie, położył swoją głowę na jego ramieniu i wtulał się w niego coraz mocniej. Jeszcze sekundę, chociaż sekundę dłużej chciał poczuć obecność. Bliżej, jeszcze trochę bliżej.  
- Nie wtulaj się tak baranie, bo się ode mnie zarazisz. – powiedział przez nos Ryota.  
- Spokojnie, ja też kupiłem ci lekarstwa, więc mamy się czym leczyć w razie czego. –Aomine uznał, że zakup leków nie jest żadną wielką tajemnicą i sam nie wiedział o co mu się wcześniej rozchodziło.  
- Aominecchi… Nie mów mi, że chodziłeś do apteki w tej bluzce na lewą stronę?  
Daiki odsunął się od Ryoty i popatrzył na to, w co jest ubrany.  
- Kurwa.

Właśnie dokonał dogłębnej analizy samego siebie zawierającą milion myśli i wniosków. Koniec końców wydał jednak krótką, acz rzeczową opinię:  
- Jestem zjebany.

Jaki był jego problem?

Aomine Daiki miał dzień wolny. Rano wyszedł do apteki w bluzce na lewą stronę. Kupił leki i kolejne 40 minut szedł w stronę jeziora, gdzie chwilę popatrzył na sesję zdjęciową modela, Kise Ryoty. Wrócił do domu, usiadł przy stole, położył na nim głowę i wgapiał się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt. I każdy, kto by go przez ten czas obserwował nazwałby go lekkoduchem, który chyba nie ma się czym stresować.


	8. Film

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Ryota chciał obejrzeć jakiś romantyczny film. Z niewiadomych powodów po prostu go to męczyło, więc gdy nadarzyła się pierwsza wolna chwila wmusił w Daikiego oglądanie.  
- Tylko się nie odzywaj, bo wszystko zepsujesz! – ostrzegł Kise przed samym seansem.  
- Co to za różnica, i tak pod koniec będziesz smarkał mi w rękaw.  
- Podziękuję, mam chusteczki, gardzę twoim rękawem, ty gruboskórna znieczulico.  
- Po pierwsze jeśli nie masz zamiaru się potem pocieszać w moich ramionach, to mi się nie opłaca tego oglądać, a po drugie przeżywam wszystko na swój własny sposób, więc się odwal.  
Kilka sprzeczek później w końcu udało im się odpalić film.

- Nie mów, że ty też jesteś zazdrosny o moich znajomych ze szkoły i pracy. – Ryota odezwał się pierwszy, komentując zachowanie głównych bohaterów filmu.  
- Mówię. – mruknął Daiki.  
- Ale przecież to zwykli znajomi no…  
- Wiem, to przecież logiczne, że masz znajomych w pracy i poza nią, przecież nie zamykam cię w jakiejś klatce, nic ci nie wypominam, nie strzelam fochów ani nie zachowuję się agresywnie. Nie trzaskam cię jak główny bohater. Rozumiem, że nie mogę tego zrobić, akceptuję cię takiego jakim jesteś i ufam ci. Ale wiesz, i tak jestem zazdrosny. Tylko, że uważam, że zazdrość to normalne uczucie pojawiające się wraz z miłością i po prostu je akceptuję. Inaczej pewnie bym zwariował. Ja zaakceptuję ile czasu poświęcasz na wszystko co nie jest mną, a ty zaakceptuj to, że jestem zazdrosny, dobra?  
- Nie filozuj mi tu, murzynie, bo ci nie wychodzi.  
- No kurwa, sam patrz! Tam właśnie bohaterka powiedziała bohaterowi, że jest uroczy z tą swoją zazdrością, a ty się ze mnie zbijasz.  
- A więc chodzi ci o to, żebym cię nazwał uroczym, Aominecchi?  
- Jebnął cię ktoś kiedyś poduszką w łeb?

Dawno dawno temu, mniej więcej kilka lat wcześniej, kiedy Aomine Daikiego nawiedziły natarczywe myśli samobójcze, umarł jego sąsiad. W pewien sposób pomogło mu to ogarnąć swoje myśli i żyć dalej. Teraz miał zostać policjantem i mieć ze śmiercią do czynienia jeszcze częściej. Świadom kostuchy nadchodzącej często z Nienacka, za każdym razem kiedy Kise wychodził z domu czuł się, jakby widział go ostatni raz w życiu. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy Kise wracał i mógł go znowu zobaczyć, uznawał to za cud. Przeżywając takie skrajne emocje systematycznie, nie potrafił wczuć się w jakiś pierwszy lepszy film romantyczny z taką łatwością jego partner. I tak pewnie na końcu ktoś umrze na raka mózgu.

- Gdyby przyszedł do ciebie po latach ktoś z rakiem mózgu i prosił, żebyś z nim był to zostawiłbyś mnie czy nie?  
- Co ty mi spoilerujesz, żryj już lepiej te swoje chipsy, niech ci dupa rośnie, ja tu przeżywam.  
- Nic ci nie spoleruję, ale wszystkie filmy są takie same. Raz by mogli zrobić tak, że jak jeden bohater dostaje raka mózgu i bohaterka do niego spierdala, to ten, którego zostawiła też dostaje raka mózgu i ma przejebane.  
- Jak zwykle jestem pełen podziwu twojego jakże bogatego słownictwa. – Kise nie odrywał wzroku od ekranu jednocześnie sięgając ręką do miski z chipsami i wpychając je do ust Aomine.

Aomine chrupiąc chipsy myślał o tym, że na pewno nie był jedyną osobą, którą Kise kochał w życiu. Czasem zastanawiał się nawet czy nie był zwykłym pocieszeniem dla Ryoty i nie spotkali się wtedy po latach w dobrym momencie. Chociaż dla niego tak naprawdę nie miało znaczenia z jakiego powodu i w jakich okolicznościach spotkali się ponownie, najważniejsze było to, że uratowali się wtedy nawzajem. Daiki nie martwił się przeszłością w ogóle, obawiał się natomiast jak może ona wpłynąć na przyszłość. Nic co stało się z nim ani z Kise dotychczas nie wydawało się tak straszne jak wielka niewiadoma przed nim. Ani wypadek w liceum, ani załamanie nerwowe, ani spalenie się jego mieszkania nie robiły z perspektywy czasu takiego wrażenia jak to, co było przed nim. Może miał za dużo do stracenia? Popatrzył w stronę Kise ściskającego poduszkę i wgapionego w ekran telewizora. Wyciągnął rękę i wsunął palce między włosy blondyna. W zamian otrzymał pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie.

- Uprzedzając twoje pytania – tak, oglądam, po prostu mam podzielną uwagę i nie, nie jadłem tą ręką chipsów, sam mi je włożyłeś do ust.

Po słowach Kise blondyn znów patrzył w ekran, ignorując to, że Aomine zaczyna bawić się jego włosami. Milczenie oznaczało zgodę.

Gdyby życie Daikiego było filmem miłosnym widzowie pewnie poczuliby się zaskoczeni, że taka osoba jak on tak często powtarza słowa „Kocham cię". Być może niektórzy pomyśleliby, że przychodzi mu to łatwo i nie przywiązuje do tego wagi. Jednak wypowiadanie tych dwóch słów za każdym razem wymagało od niego takiego samego wysiłku i emocji jak za pierwszym razem, chociaż było łatwiejsze od wyrażenia tego co czuł słowami. Radość, smutek, frustracja, ból, strach, nadzieja… Miliony uczuć, których nie potrafił nazwać, zarówno tych pozytywnych i negatywnych były dla Kise, i żadnego z tych uczuć nie żałował. Miliony uczuć, które dla niego, prostego człowieka, mieściły się w zwykłym ''Kocham cię". Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że chociaż część z tych uczuć dociera do Kise, że ten chociaż częściowo rozumie wagę jego słów. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że kiedyś usłyszy „Kocham cię" znaczące więcej niż tysiąc słów i uczuć i on sam będzie mógł zrozumieć ich wagę…

- Ej, murzynie, daj drugą płytę, masz bliżej. – Kise odwrócił się w stronę bruneta i nadął policzki. Aomine siedział z przechyloną głową i zamkniętymi oczami, głęboko oddychając – najwyraźniej odpłynął w ramiona snu. Kise jeszcze chwilę patrzył z pode łba na partnera, aby w końcu zbliżyć się odrobinę do niego i powiedzieć cicho…  
- Kocham cię, debilu.

Aomine, który nie odpłynął w ramiona snu, lecz w otchłań swoich przemyśleń, starał się właśnie opanowywać mimikę swojej twarzy. Dla takich chwil jak ta warto było żyć. Żałował, że jego myśli nie potrafią ukształtować się w słowa, że wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć było jeszcze bardziej patetyczne niż dialogi filmu, który oglądali i Ryota na pewno by go wyśmiał.

_Nawet jeśli świat cię nie będzie potrzebował, nawet jeśli nie będziesz już mógł być modelem ani pilotem, to i tak ja cię potrzebuję. Gdybyś mógł tu zawsze być tylko dla mnie, gdybym nie był dla ciebie nikim to zostań tu właśnie z mojego powodu. Wiem, że nie mogę o to prosić, ale gdybym mógł to chciałbym się stać twoim światem. Gdybym mógł, chciałbym, żebym był dla ciebie tym, czym ty jesteś dla mnie._


	9. Nie ma jak rodzina!

Nieszczęścia chodzą parami, chodź zaczęło się niewinnie. Aomine Daiki siedział sobie w pokoju dziękując za istnienie wiatraka elektrycznego, niemniej jednak wspomagał się mimo wszystko uchiwą. Nieudolnie próbował zacząć się rozkoszować nadchodzącym długim weekendem. Na całe szczęście Ryota również miał wolne, chociaż nie zdążyli jeszcze niczego zaplanować. Nie wiedział, że nadchodzą właśnie dwa nieszczęścia. Dwa nieszczęścia z całą gromadką kolejnych nieszczęść. Gdy zadzwonił do drzwi nieświadomy zagrożenia podniósł się by je otworzyć... Może Ryota zapomniał klucza, albo poszukiwał go właśnie w swojej dizajnerskiej torbie, którą dostał w trakcie sesji zdjęciowej dla pewnej firmy? Owa torba Ryoty była magicznym wynalazkiem godnym nagrody Nobla – mimo że była męska to czarna dziura działała w niej prawie identycznie jak w torebkach damskich – niczego ie dało się znaleźć. Otwierając drzwi przywitało go jednak nieszczęście numer jeden. Przed drzwiami stała modliszka z parą szarańczy i wielką walizką na kółkach. Stała ze swoimi długimi ułożonymi w fale blond włosami, w ciemnych okularach i wielkim kapeluszu, ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę w hawajskie wzory.

Modliszka, z panieństwa Kise Kiriko, uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. Zza jej pleców usłyszał niewyraźne męskie „Dzień dobry" i dopiero wtedy zobaczył przystojnego, ale wyraźnie przyciśniętego pantoflem mężczyznę, samca modliszki wystawionego na pożarcie kilka lat temu. Już od gimnazjum Daiki nazywał starszą siostrę Kise „Kamakiriko" (Kamakiri=modliszka) – niby była miła, ładna i pociągająca, wobec mężczyzn jednak dosyć despotyczna i wykorzystująca ich na różne sposoby dla swoich celów. Potwora, która zachęciła swojego brata do rozpoczęcia kariery w modelingu, żeby mieć się czym chwalić, która za każdym razem, kiedy Aomine ich odwiedzał akurat musiała sprzątać w pokoju i potrzebować męskich rąk do przestawiania wszystkiego na opak. Bestia w ciele Pięknej, która w końcu upolowała sobie bogatego i przystojnego nieudacznika na dziecko, dzięki czemu mogła żerować na nim bez końca. Tak przynajmniej wyglądała w oczach Aomine, bo Kise miał z jakiegoś powodu raczej ciepłą opinię o swojej siostrze.  
- Przepraszam, że nie zadzwoniliśmy wcześniej – słodkim głosikiem zaczęła Kama...Kiriko. - chciałam poprosić moją siostrę o pomoc, po tym jak opiekunka zachorowała, ale okazało się, że nie ma czasu... mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzicie z Ryotą, to tylko tydzień na Hawajach!

Co kurwa?! - wymsknęło się Daikiemu przeczuwającemu nieszczęście.

Jak ty mówisz przy dzieciach?! - oburzyła się Modliszka. - przykucnęła przy szarańczy numer 1 i wózku z szarańczą numer 2 – Nie słuchajcie go dzieci! Wujek Daiki chyba nie czuje się za dobrze! Poczekacie na wujka Ryotę grzecznie!

Zanim do Daikiego dotarło to co się dzieje widział już smugi dymu za oddalającą się parą. Dwuletnie ADHD zdążyło wyskoczyć z wózka i przebierając nóżkami z szybkością światła wpaść do mieszkania. Sześcioletnia dziewczynka widząc minę Aomine chwyciła go za dłoń i go po niej poklepała.

- Nie martw się, ja wszystko wytłumaczę wujkowi Ryocie. - Daiki popatrzył na dziewczynkę z powątpiewaniem. - Ale zrób mi coś dobrego do jedzenia. Mama mówi, że nie ma nic za darmo.

Bam, bam, bam! - mały meserszmit śmigał po całym domu. Daiki już dał sobie spokój z gonieniem za małym potworem o imieniu... właściwie nie pamiętał jak. Miał po prostu nadzieję, że chłopiec się w końcu zmęczy i pójdzie spać, w końcu to małe dziecko.

Przynajmniej nie płacze... - mruknął pod nosem patrząc na małego i siadając przy stole z małą Atsuko. Matka nazwała ją tak mając nadzieję, że mała zrobi taką samą karierę jak Atsuko Maeda. Wpajała też małej z pozytywnym skutkiem, że ta również ma iść do AKB48 tak samo jak jej imienniczka. Aomine sięgnął po jedną z kanapek, którą zrobił małej.

Nie możesz! - krzyknęła Atsuko.

Hę? Nie podzielisz się ze mną?

NIE O TO CHODZI. Mama mówi, że będziesz policjantem, wujku. I że posadzą cię na posterunku i będziesz tam tylko siedział i żarł, bo tam nie ma nic do roboty. I że jak już zgrubniejesz to wujek Ryota cię rzuci.

…

No, a ja nie chcę, żebyście się rozstawali. Dlatego nie możesz tyle jeść wujku. I wiesz co? Żebyś nie musiał siedzieć i jeść w pracy to jak zostanę gwiazdą w AKB48 to cię zatrudnię jako mojego ochroniarza. I nawet ci zapłacę.

Jakaś ty łaskawa...

No wiem. A teraz patrz jak się nauczyłam tańczyć „Everyday Katchusha".

W tym momencie Daiki usłyszał jak drzwi się otwierają. Ryota! Aomine został uratowany!

Co to jest?! - usłyszał jednak zamiast „tadaima".

Twoja siostra chyba wrobiła nas w... - Aomine wyszedł na korytarz tłumaczy się Kise. - O kurwa. Nie rób se jaj. - Aomine prawie ścięło z nóg. - Nie...

Tak.

Drugie nieszczęście do pary dopadło dla odmiany Ryotę w drodze do domu.

Niestety, Kise Ryota nie posiadał jednej siostry lecz dwie. Młodsza-starsza siostra Kise, Rumiko nie przypominała jednak swojego rodzeństwa. Może gdyby zadbała o siebie różnica nie wpadałaby tak w oczy, jednak Rumiko starała się być jak najbardziej zwyczajna i odrobinę odstraszająca – byle tylko mogła w spokoju rysować swoje komiksy. Komiksy o tematyce boys love. Kiedy Aomine poznał ją w gimnazjum już „pairingowała" wszystkich kolegów Ryoty i czerpała z tego inspiracje do swoich scenariuszy. Gdy po latach dowiedziała się, że Aomine i Kise zamieszkali razem i zobaczyła u nich w mieszkaniu tylko jedno łóżko wydała z siebie przeraźliwy skrzeczący śmiech trwający grubo ponad 20 minut, który potem odbijał się echem od ścian jeszcze minimum pół dnia po jej wizycie. 6 lat wcześniej miała jednak chwile zwątpienia ponieważ nie mogła zbyt wiele zarobić na byciu mangaką i postanowiła poszukać męża na grupowych randkach „rysowniczki mangi kontra lekarze". Takim sposobem dorobiła się męża – dyrektora szpitala, który dostarczał pieniądze do domowego budżetu, a i tak ciągle musiał siedzieć w pracy. Miała więc w domu święty spokój i mogła rysować swoje zboczeństwa. Los chyba stwierdził, że ona i mąż tak rzadko się widują, że dzieci z tego nie będzie. Chyba, że raz, a dobrze. I tak rok po ślubie urodziły się trojaczki – bliźniaki jednojajowe i ich siostrzyczka. Córeczka okazała się oczkiem w głowie tatusia, natomiast dwaj chłopcy wielką radością w chorej wyobraźni matki.

Niestety, w długi weekend mąż Rumiko musiał wyjechać na konferencję lekarzy na Hokkaido, a matka postanowiła zdążyć z deadlinem komiksu, który publikowała, a który nie był na tyle cenzuralny, żeby dzieci go mogły oglądać i ze łzami w oczach przyszła do swojego młodszego braciszka prosząc o pomoc. Ryota dobrze wiedział jak to jest przebywać z Rumiko. I że nawet on i Daiki tworzą zdrowsze środowisko, więc zabrał dzieci ze sobą do domu, mając nadzieję, że Daiki zrozumie. Teraz oprócz sześcioletniej Atsuko i jej dwuletniego brata mieli więc na głowie pięcioletnich Ichiego, Tsu i San.

Atsuko i San póki co się dogadywały i zaczęły razem śpiewać i tańczyć, ale bomba zegarowa tykała. Atsuko rozpieszczona przez matkę i San rozpieszczona przez ojca były święcie przekonane o tym, że są najwspanialsze na świecie. Ale dopóki nie bawiły się w senbatsu i nie kazały na siebie głosować kto jest numerem jeden było jeszcze w miarę bezpiecznie. Chiaki, bo tak miał na imię dwuletni chłopiec najwyraźniej też chciał się pobawić z dziewczynkami w AKB48 skacząc i podskakując obok nich.

Ichi i Tsu byli bardziej zainteresowani sobą niż zabawą. Szeptali coś sobie bez przerwy do ucha. Chwilę później rozległ się płacz. Ryota podbiegł szybko do chłopców.

Co się stało Tsu? - zapytał podchodząc do płaczącego chłopca. Matka zawsze wkładała im koszulki z numerami, dlatego Ryota się nie pomylił.

Bo Ichi mówi, że jestem brzydką babą i się ze mną nie ożeni! - powiedział chłopiec wskazując palcem na brata, który właśnie uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha podchodził do Daikiego.

Wujku Aomine – zaczął Ichi z coraz bardziej złowrogim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Bo ty będziesz wiedział, mogę zapytać?

Dajesz.

Bo ja się zastanawiam, co to jest ming w słowie gejming. I fabeta w słowie analfabeta.

To było dla Daikiego zbyt wiele. Popatrzył na Ryotę, który z załamaną miną próbował uspokoić płaczącego bliźniaka. Można było zrobić tylko jedno. Chwycił za komórkę, wybrał numer...

Tetsu, przybywaj.

Bo kiedy nie działa już żadna tajna broń – czas wezwać pana przedszkolankę.


	10. Zazdrość

Jak zwykle przy porannych ćwiczeniach, Aomine musiał wysłuchiwać wspaniałych opowieści kolegów. Jak dobrze, że tylko pół roku dzieliło go od końca szkoły policyjnej, bo czasem miał wrażenie, że z tymi dziwolągami dłużej nie wytrzyma. Pewnie i tak większość z nich skończy w tych zapiździałych kobanach, gdzie popijając herbatkę, będą wpuszczać jednym uchem narzekania ludzi, a drugim je wypuszczać. Dziś jeden z kolegów chwalił się swoim życiem w wolnym związku, gdzie i on i jego partnerka umówili się, że zdrada jak najbardziej wchodzi w grę, byleby tylko do siebie wracali. Drugi kolega zachwycił się tą koncepcją i zaczął śmiać się obrzydliwie pod nosem, trzeci natomiast, świeżo po ślubie, oburzył się, że chyba zabiłby swoją żonę, gdyby go zdradziła.

- No, ale w dzisiejszym świecie nie ma szans, żeby się często ze sobą spotykać, a potrzeby zaspokajać trzeba. A koniec końców zawsze do siebie wracamy. Taki związek ma same plusy! - wygłaszał swoją poranną mowę kumpel, podczas gdy Aomine robiąc brzuszki komentował w myślach „Same plusy, na przykład choroby weneryczne". Z myśli wyrwał go przeszywający wzrok kilku osób. Czy właśnie powiedział to, o czym myślał na głos?

– Hm?

– No pytamy się ciebie właśnie jak tam z twoją dziewczyną, bo nigdy nic nie mówisz.

– To Aomine ma dziewczynę? Jaka ona jest?

Aomine rzucił im spokojne, aczkolwiek pogardliwe spojrzenie.

– Moja druga połówka jest taka zajebista, że lecą na nią i kobiety i faceci. - odpowiedział i wrócił do ćwiczeń.

– Znaczy, że musisz bardziej uważać niż my.

– No, jakbym był laską to bym się dwa razy zastanowił, czy z nim zacząć chodzić...

Kise miał już wychodzić na swoje zajęcia, kiedy drzwi mieszkania otworzyły się.

– Jeszcze tu jesteś? Tadaima!

– Aominecchi, nie powinieneś być teraz na zajęciach?

– Weź mi nawet nie mów, zawiesili mnie na dwa tygodnie.

– Co znowu?

– Jakie znowu, za nic mnie jeszcze nigdy nie zawiesili.

– No to dlaczego cię zawiesili?

– A bo dwóch takich mi się na pięść nadziało.

Kise przyłożył dłoń do twarzy i po niej przeciągnął.

– Wiesz co, porozmawiamy jak wrócę. - klepnął tylko Aomine po ramieniu i wyszedł.

Zapowiadał się długi dzień, ale Aomine zdecydował się go przespać.

Siedzieli przy kolacji i rozmawiali.

– Tak sobie pomyślałem, że mógłbyś mnie zdradzić pod jednym warunkiem.

– Co? - zdziwił się Kise.

– No, pozwoliłbym ci się puszczać pod jednym warunkiem.

– Słucham?

– Jakbyś mi nigdy nie odmówił seksu, to bym ci pozwolił, bo i tak bym cie wymęczył wtedy do tego stopnia, że by się twojej dupie odechciało zdrad. - to mówiąc Aomine Daiki sięgnął po łyżeczkę, która upadła mu pod stół i jęknął.

– Aominecchi?

– Coś mi chyba strzeliło w krzyżu.

Po tych słowach Aomine zerwał się z łóżka.

- Co się tak rzucasz w środku nocy, śpij.

Nie pamiętał nawet, kiedy Kise wrócił do domu i zajął swoje miejsce przy ścianie. Tak samo zaskoczyła go wiadomość, że jest środek nocy.

- Kise.

- Co?

- Nie próbuj mnie zdradzać.

- Cokolwiek ci się śniło, nie chce wiedzieć. Wyśpij się, bo jutro musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

Aomine położył głowę na poduszce i oddychał głęboko. Na całe szczęście sen nie okazał się prawdą. Gdyby naprawdę zażartował tak do Kise, po czym tamten skorzystałby z możliwości przez jakieś problemy z kręgosłupem Daikiego, duma Aomine by tego chyba nie przeżyła. Zresztą nie tylko jego duma. Cały ten poroniony sen musiał wynikać z ostatnich rozmów z kolegami w szkole policyjnej o zdradach, które przesiekały mu mózg. Odwrócił się na bok, przełożył rękę przez ciało śpiącego Kise i przysunął się do niego jak najbliżej. Nie było lepszego leku nasennego niż ciepło drugiej osoby i jej równomierne bicie serca. Koncentrując się tylko na tym, Daiki próbował przestać myśleć o wszystkim, co go martwiło, i na co się nakręcił.

Rano, zanim usiedli razem do śniadania, Aomine upewnił się, że na stole nie ma nic, co mogłoby potem z niego spaść.

– I co, wyspałeś się? - zapytał Kise z uśmiechem.

– Co się ze mnie napieprzasz?

– Jak to mówisz, bo mogę? Założę się, że wczoraj dałeś jednemu z drugim po mordzie za byle co, bo byłeś niewyspany.

– Należało im się. Wystarczy mi, że ty, Momo i Tetsu się ze mnie napieprzacie, chociaż nie macie z czego.

– Nie mamy?

– Masz szczęście, że jestem wyspany. Co to za poważna rozmowa? - Aomine niecierpliwił się, bo w jego głowie pojawiało się już mnóstwo czarnych scenariuszy.

– Słuchaj, wyjeżdżam jutro do Chiang Mai w Tajlandii na jakąś sesję zdjęciową na ponad tydzień. Zaproponowali mi to nagle i musiałem się zgodzić.

Aomine z jednej strony poczuł ulgę, że nie sprawdza się żaden z jego czarnych scenariuszy, z drugiej zrobiło mu się szkoda, że będzie musiał siedzieć w domu sam, akurat wtedy, gdy ma przymusowe wolne. Do tego wszystkiego doszła mała nutka zazdrości...

– Aominecchi, ja wymiękam. Znowu mnie wywożą na jakąś dzicz nie wiadomo gdzie. Co ja tam będę robił w wolnych chwilach. - Zaczął podejrzanie narzekać Kise. - No i tak się okazało, że brakuje ludzi do ekipy, to tak sobie przypomniałem, że masz wolne... i... przepraszam, zgłosiłem cię! - Kise pochylił się mówiąc te słowa, jak na Japończyka przystało, po czym podniósł głowę robiąc maślane oczy do partnera.

– Ale... - Aomine starał się coś ukryć swoim zmarszczonym wyrazem twarzy – będziemy mieć tam trochę czasu dla siebie?

– To znaczy, że się zgadzasz?

– Oczywiście! - Aomine wydawał się aż nazbyt podekscytowany.

Aomine i Kise szli w bliżej nieokreślonym dla tego drugiego kierunku. Aomine powiedział, że koniecznie chce coś zwiedzić.

– Powinieneś ogarnąć dałna na tym planie, straszysz wszystkich, którzy do mnie podejdą swoim spojrzeniem. - zaczął rozmowę Kise, chociaż już dawno się do tego przyzwyczaił.

– Ej no, jestem zazdrosny, bo mogę. Przecież tam wszyscy na ciebie lecą jak nic.

– To raczej ja powinienem się bać, czy ci nie odbije na starość i nie poszukasz sobie jakiejś cycatej panny...

– Nie potrzebuję cycatej panny jak mam ciebie. Zresztą chodzi mi raczej o to, że na ciebie to wszyscy lecą, serio. Muszę się naprawdę pilnować, żebyś się mną nie znudził.

– A na ciebie to nikt nie leci, co?

– Kto niby miał na mnie niby lecieć? Weź się na mnie popatrz!

– Według twojej teorii to gdybym na ciebie teraz popatrzył, to bym cię nie chciał Aominecchi.

– Ty to masz coś poprzestawiane w mózgu, to się nie liczysz.

– No, dzięki. Ale czy to nie znaczy, że jesteś ze mną tylko dlatego, bo uważasz, że nikt inny by cię nie chciał?

– Nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu... agh, no kocham cię. - Aomine wypowiedział ostatnie słowa jakby chciał powiedzieć „Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, głupku!", ale te słowa dla Aomine miały te samą wagę co zawsze i oznaczały dużo więcej niż zwykłe ucięcie dyskusji. - A właśnie, jesteśmy na miejscu.

Kise podniósł głowę i spojrzał przed siebie. Znów przeciągnął ręką po swojej twarzy.

– Ty pieprzony otaku...

– No co?! Też mogę mieć coś z życia! - oburzył się Aomine.

– Dobrze już, dobrze. Może chociaż mają motyle... - Kise wziął Aomine za rękę i pociągnął za sobą w stronę kasy biletowej do muzeum insektów.

Kiedy na twarzy Aomine malował się uśmiech fascynacji i ekscytacji niczym u małego dziecka, Kise uśmiechał się do siebie myśląc, jakie to wspaniałe, że niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią.


End file.
